The Lost Boy II - For the love of a dragon
by Stenna15
Summary: Two years have passed since the peace with dragons and life had never been so easy, except for Joke. He has a lot of difficulties to bound with a dragon, unabling him to join all his friends at the Dragon Training Academy. This is a Hijack/ Frostcup AU. boy x boy. Don't like, don't read. English is not my main langage. - Rating warning !
1. New habits

Hey guys !

For those who waited for it, here it is ! The sequel to _The Lost Boy – Vikings and Dragons_.

Unlike the first opus, this sequel is not following the second movie and will tell another story.

Disclaimers : I don't own any of both movies nor _How to train your dragon_ books nor _Guardians of childhood_, respective credits go to Cressida Crowell, William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Studios.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Warning : Rated T, this story implies slavery, physical torture and rape.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New habits**

''_This is__ Berk. __For generations, it was vikings against dragons__. __The battles were forocious, but one day, everything changed.__I met Toothless and, together, we've shown people here that, instead of fighting dragons, __we can ride them, live with them, even train them._

_We didn't have to kill them, we could ally__._''

Like every morning for several weeks, the teens from the village had gathered on the cliffs at the east side of the island. Five dragons and their riders were aligned at the edge of one stone pillar, waiting for the signal to start their competition.

''Okay guys, who's up first ? '' Hiccup asked.

''Huh-'' Fishlegs began.

''Me !'' Rustik claimed, rising his fists.

''Actually I think it's-'' Fishlegs tried again.

''Me !''

''Sweet,'' s'impatienta Astrid. ''Thor in a thunder storm, GO !''

''Don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I, are gonna light up the skyyyyyyyyy !''

The end of his sentence was cut off by a loud scream at the top of his lungs as the Monstruous Nightmare decided to take off without his conscent, dragging him in a dive all along the stone pillar.

The others stared as they left and slalomed between the differents pillars, the stubborn viking still yelling. Hookfang flew, ascended, made a single spin, then dove again to plunge in the sea. He stayed underwater for a few seconds before going up again and going back at top speed to his departure point, just between the Gronckle and the Nadder.

Dumped to the bones, Snotlout patted his chest and head.

''I'm alive… ? I'm alive ! Of course I am !''

Hiccup hold back his urge to laugh while Astrid sighed heavily. Snoutlout was still showing off even if he had clearly not been in control of his dragon. He never really was. Fishlegs couldn't wait for his turn, so he didn't mind to interrupt his friend.

''It'm my turn ! Ready, Meatlug ? Here we go !''

He clenched his fists and didn't even hold on his saddle as the Gronckle took off slowly and calmly. She only flew around the pillar and went back between the Monstruous Nightmare and the Zippleback. The teens' gaze followed them warylly while Fishlegs beamed.

''Yes ! New personal best !''

He bent forward and kissed his dragon's head as she licked his face.

''My turn !''Ruffnut claimed.

''No, my turn !'' Her twin interjected.

''Guys… same dragon.'' Hiccup sighed.

''Oh, right !''

Both bumped their fist and took off. Hiccp slightly shook his head, half amused and half exasperated the twins still had not understood that their dragon may had two head but was a single one being. The Zippleback went down alongside the pillar, then flew towards another one. So far everything was alright, until the twins started to fight again.

Sat on the left neck, Tuffnut wanted to go left, while Ruffnut aimed for the right. When they agreed to listen to each other and change direction, they both did so, so the dragon's necks were twisted and the dragon derouted. Obviously, they ramed into the pillar, and obviously the dragon didn't like that. He went back on the other direction and decided to pay back his riders, so he threw them in the air.

They went so high they thought they would touch the clouds… before falling back, screaming all the air in their lungs.

''OH NO ! THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY ! AAAAAAH !'' Tuffnut yelled.

The Zippleback caught them both and put them back on their saddles before getting back to the departure spot. When he landed slowly, his riders where calming down their breaths.

''We almost died…'' Ruffnut admitted.

''I know… Go again ?!''

''Yeah !''

''Hey ! It's _m__y_ turn !'' Astrid growled.

She turned to Hiccup and gave him a defiant smirk.

''You might wanna take notes.''

Then she patted her dragon.

''Let's go, yah !''

The Deadly Nadder took off without hesitation, flying at top speed. Despite the distance, the young riders could hear their friend's voice giving instructions.

The first aerial figure was skimming above the water, creating a swirl of splashes all around them. The second one was a twirl, followed by an ascending spin that gave them enough high to get back to the other. Everything was so fast and fluid it seemed easy to do, which was even more impressive.

When Astrid and Stormfly were back between Toothless and Hookfang, Astrid was proud of their amazed looks. Well, until Snotlout tried to belittle her.

''Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon ?''

Her only answer was a hard punch in the arm, which earned Snotlout snickers from his own dragon.

Then Astrid turned back to Hiccup and invited him to do better than her, he smiled. He shrugged and bent on his fellow dragon, gently patting the side of his neck.

''Well, looks like we've got some competition, here, bud.''

The dragon purred, then he waited for Hiccup to open his prothesis so he could take off. Toothless spun around before diving along the pillar, he straightened at the last time before touching the water, then he slalomed between the other pillars, way much faster than the other did before, then aimed for two peculiar pillars which were linked by a stone bridge-like formation.

Hiccup and Toothless had worked on this figure for several days, and the young viking was pretty proud he could finally show it to his friends. Toothless slowed down just under the bridge, while Hiccup jumped from the saddle and landed on the stone. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with his dragon, jumping on the other side of the bridge to find back his place on the saddle. Toothless then celebrate their success by a new ascending spin.

As the signature whistle from the dragon echoed in the air, the other dragon riders didn't tried to hide how amazed they were.

''Wow nice !'' Snotlout exclamed.

''They're still the best.'' Astrid admitted.

Toothless roared and shot purple-blue lights in the sky, which exploded just above the other vikings and dragons.

''Another win.'' Hiccup complimented his dragon friend. ''Good job, bud.''

Since their morning session was over, the teens went back to the village. Having dragons in the streets was still requiering some arrangements, but Hiccup was really proud to see cohabitation was possible.

''_Yeah, __dragons… __Most people here on Berk will say life is better since we made peace with them. Of course, passing from one day to the following one from night raids to cohabitation causes some troubles. Having these huge winged creatures on the streets and houses is not an easy habit to take, especially when dragons break carts or still food…_

_But we get used to it, and we keep on developping tricks and tips to make them more docile. I'm not worried, we're gonna make it._

_One thing for sure, since we made peace with the dragons, I finally found my place in the clan. Dad gave us the arena so we can turn it into the Dragon Riders Academy, no need to say how proud I am of this._

_But what really makes me happy in all of this, it's Joke. My best friend, and now my boyfriend._''

After the battle against the dragons' queen – that the vikings had named the Red Death – Joke had been [bed/ bedded] for a week to recover from his dislocated shoulder. Gothi kept an eye on him, as she kept an eye on Hiccup to make sure he was going easy on his leg. This time, Joke's parents and Astrid made sure Joke was really resting, instead of escaping to hang out with Hiccup and Toothless.

As both their recovery was over, Hiccup couldn't wait to spend time with his brand new boyfriend. He barely had time to spot his white hair in the street Toothless hurried to him and landed just in front of him, successfully catching his attention and stop his walk. Hiccup beamed and dismounted the dragon.

''Hello, you.'' He said to Joke.

''Hi-''

The boy didn't even have time to say one word as the young viking gave him a quick and light kiss. Hiccup hold back a laughter seeing his face instantly turning red. They had to admit red was eye-catching on Joke's pale face. Hiccup felt amused and tenderized, yet his smile faded as, when he aimed to hold Joke's hands, the boy stepped back to avoid him.

He was bright red and tensed, his hands slightly shaking, his voice a mess.

''W-Why did you do that ?'' He asked.

''It's not the first time I do it…'' Hiccup rejoined, puzzled and worried.

''L-Last time I t-thought it was b-because we almost had d-died…''

The way he was stuttering made Hiccup's heart skip a beat, he watched him with a slight smile. The boy was hiding his face in his hands, they looked snow-white compared to his cheeks. Toothless laughed at him, and Hiccup had troubles not doing so as well.

He stepped closer and took his hands so he could see his face and look at him in the eye. Joke couldn't help but averted his gaze, as the blush didn't seem to calm down.

''In that case, I should be more explicit.''

Hiccup tenderly squeezed the pale fingers and asked him the question with a voice so soft he barely believed it was his own.

''Will you be my boyfriend ?''

Joke's blue eyes almost shot out from his skull, and Hiccup could feel the tension in his body. The boy may have been a few inches taller than him, he looked like a small animal captured by a bear. Time seemed to stop around them, and this feeling was increased by the fact Hiccup was holding his breath and his heart had stopped.

Watching Joke's averted gaze, he suddenly feared the boy would say no. However, his suspicions and fear all faded when the white-haired boy finally looked at him. He seemed still embarrassed, still blushing, his voice was still a shaky mess, but his words made the viking's heart melt. For him, it was impossible to be happier than him at that very moment.

''O-Okay, but… huh, can we… can we take it slowly ? Take our time ? I… I really care about you, Hiccup, I… I wouldn't want to risk, huh…''

Hiccup stood frozen in spot, his heart was beating again, so fast and so strong it was aching in his chest.

''I mean...'' Joke added. ''I'm not sure I'm ready for… this.''

Hiccup breathed slowly, calmly, even if his heart was still racing. He was moved by his friend's words. Joke cared about him, maybe not exactly as much as he was caring, maybe Hiccup's feelings were not exactly mutual, or maybe this hesitation was actually due to Joke loving him back ?

Hiccup couldn't say so, but he didn't really care, actually, Joke was caring about him and wanted to make sure their relationship would go well, and he felt even more tenderized and happy. He could see joy in this bright blue eyes, and also a bit of guilt. He could easily see that Joke didn't wanted to hurt him. His ideas finally made sense and, after understanding that, Hiccup felt his worries fading.

His good mood came back immediatly and he squeezed Joke's fingers, still softly.

''Right, of course.'' He said smiling. ''I don't want to rush you. We'll take it slowly, as long as we take it together.''

A new blush crept on Joke's face, and when their eyes finally met, Hiccup's heart raced again, especially when the boy smiled in a way Hiccup has never seen before.

It was not this careless silly smile showing off all his teeth and usually followed by laughter. It was not that asymetrical smirk, omen of a prank. It was a light smile, not showing any tooth, a tender smile, a shy smile. Hiccup felt his face heat up but he couldn't help it, he was just so happy.

He kepts his hands in his and stood on his toes to kiss Joke's forehead, the boy tensed up a bit but Hiccup knew it was only embarrasment, not rejection, and that made him smile even more. He pulled back and got off his hands, sensing Joke finally calming down. His face was getting back to its natural color.

So Hiccup went back on casual topic.

''So ? Now peace is established with dragons, how about we find you one ?''

Joke's bright smile instantly came back, making the young viking's heart flutter. He took his hand again and dragged him along the streets, running to the academy.

There, they found Astrid and Fishlegs with their dragons. Fishlegs was reading the dragon manual, his back against his Gronckle's side. The blond stout viking had been surprise to discover the dragon was actually a girl, but since that day he litterally became gaga over her. On her side, Astrid was training with her dragon. She was throwing shields at her, giving intructions so the Nadder would pin it to the wall with her tail spikes.

However, when they saw the three frames entering the ex-ring, they all stopped and smile to welcome them.

''Well, well, look at who it is.''

Joke smiled, a bit self-conscious, and let go of Hiccup's hand to walk to his sister, who hugged him cautiously.

''Mom let you out, today ?''

''Gothi did, she said I was healed.''

''You recovered faster than last time.''

''Last time, I had two broken ribs.''

Astrid laughed.

''Yes, and last time you spent your time disobeing and wandering here and there. See what happens when you stay put.''

She ruffled his hair with a bit of mischief, but he quickly chased her hands away, which amused the others.

Fishlegs joined them.

''So ? What brings you here ?''

''What brings me here, you think ?'' Joke laughed with his usual enthusiasm. ''I came to find my own dragon.''

''Oh, you want to become a dragon rider, too ?''

''Hel yeah !''

''Don't forget he spent more time on a dragon's back that you guys did.'' Hiccup said with a hint of proud in his voice. ''He learnt to fly with Toothless.''

As if confirming it, the Night Fury rubbed his head on the boy's arm and purred. The teens smiled at it, until the Deadly Nadder rushed to him and growled, the Night Fury backed, grunted.

''Stormfly ?'' Astrid asked, confused.

It surprised them all, it was as if Stormfly didn't wanted the Night Fury to touch the boy. Even Meatlug growled.

''Weird, she's not like this usually.'' Astrid assured.

''Maybe she's hungry ?'' Fishlegs suggested. ''Or maybe she's tired from the training ?''

''Yeah, it must be that…''

She scratched her dragon under the chin, which Stormfly appreciated, she chirped. She seemed back to normal, unlike Toothless who glared at her, he seemed irritated.

''Well…'' Hiccup said, eager to change the subject. ''Should we start ? I suggest we gather some dragons from the village, see if Joke would have more affinities with one specie in particular. Any preference ?''

He turned to the white-haired boy, which had slipped his hands in his pants' pockets. He only shrugged in reply. He seemed so careless one could have thought he didn't care at all, but Hiccup knew too well, and it was confirmed when Astrid, Fishlegs and him came back at the arena with a group of dragons. Joke's eyes glittered and he couldn't help but bounce on his feet.

The teens had gathered one dragon from each specie they could find in the village. The Gronckle they had found was grey, the Zippleback was orange, the Deadly Nadder was more green than blue and the Monstruous Nightmare was darker than Hookfang.

The teens gathered them in front of their enthusiastic friend.

''I can't believe there are so many in the village, now. It's like a dream becoming true !'' He beamed.

''You still were too fascinated by them.'' Astrid teased.

''So what ? You can't blame me for that. I mean, look at them : they're all more magnificent and impressive than each other !''

Astrid smiled and shook her head to try and not to laugh, then she gently pushed him to them. Hiccup was surprised by her gentleness, by the way. Astrid had always been the violent type. Even if, since the peace, they had become friends, he still had only few occasions to see her as a soft girl, she was only that way with her little brother, anyway.

Joke didn't wait for another permission and walked to the dragon, which were supervised by Hiccup, Fishlegs and their dragons. Yet, when all the winged creatures noticed the white-haired boy presence, they froze. All of them, without exception. They all stared at him, surprising the vikings.

If only one of them had reacted like that, it would not mean anything, but all of them… They were staring at Joke with curiousity and what looked like fascination. Joke hesitated of a second, then tried to approach the Deadly Nadder. Astrid smiled seeing they had the same taste concerning dragons.

The boy lifted his hand to try and touch the dragon's snout, but said dragon backed, lowering his head. It was strange, he seemed to be bowing in front of the boy, and it made Hiccup recall what had happened with the Monstruous Nightmare during his final exam of dragon training. When Joke had came in to help him, the red dragon had reacted the same, he had bowed in front of him.

Joke stood motionless, as confused as his friends, not sure how to react. He tried again and made a step toward the dragon, but he backed away without lifting his head. Turning to his friends in hopes of an explanation, Joke found nothing else but astounded and abashed faces.

He looked back at the Nadder, and tried with the other dragons. All of them lowered their head in his direction. What was that meaning ?

Worried they all would do that, Joke tried to approach the grey Gronckle. He backed too. The Monstruous Nightmare too, so fast it looked like he was afraid of Joke. The Zippleback lifted and spread his head, clearly showing he was not going to be touched by the white-haired boy.

''Why are they doing that ?'' Joke asked, deception and sadness in his tone.

''I don't know...'' Hiccup admitted.

The young viking's heart shattered when he met his boyfriend's confused and sad look, but he couldn't find any explanation.

* * *

Here it is with the first chapter, hope you like it ! Don't hesitate to tell me if you had found mistakes, reviews help to improve.

So we start this story with a mystery, what is it the dragons feel in Joke that make them act so distant with him ?

See you tomorrow for chapter 2.

Love and scales !


	2. If you hold on

Disclaimers :

I do not own the characters not the story.

_How __T__o __T__rain __Y__our __D__ragon _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _How To Train Your Dragon_ by Cressida Crowell.

_Rise of the Guardians _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _Guardians of childhood_ by William Joyce.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**If you hold on**

A sunny but chilly morning had began on the isle of Berk, and the village was never quitet at dawn. The Terrible Terrors were chirping earlier than the first birds of the day, dragons were awake and were starting their usual commotion.

As every morning for a little bit more than two years, Hiccup awoke to the shaking roof of his house, trumbling under the paws of a Night Fury. He gave up on the warmth of his bed furs and got up yamning and stretching his arms.

When he opened the front door of the house, he saw that a sheet of snow had covered the whole village during the night. He didn't know why, but seeing it wasn't stopping the vikings in their usual activities made him proud. A part of his mind couldn't help but beam in the anticipation of seeing Joke's reaction.

The boy had always loved snow, winter was his favorite time of the year, and both boys had spent countless hours playing in the snow when they were little kids. This kind of games always ended up with a hot yak milk near the fireplace.

The young auburn-haired viking came back to present as his roof was still trumbling and the Night Fury grunting. He smiled and walked around the house to see the dragon.

''Well, good morning, mister Bossy. Yes, we're going to fly, bud.''

The dragon's ears instantly popped up and the dragon chortled at him. In a good mood, Hiccup tried to imitate the noise, yet his smile fell as his prostetic leg slipped on the frosty ground.

The Night Fury was fast enough to catch him before he could greet the ground. Hiccup grabbed his head and thanked him while standing back on his feet – well, foot.

''Stupid leg…'' He mumbled.

The dragon waryly eyes the peg leg, sniffed it, and dismissed it to dig into the snow so he could pick up the flying gear. Hiccup smiled seeing how impatient the dragon was, then he started to strap the fake fin, saddle and life lines. He made sure everything was secure before mounting his friend.

He immediatly clenched his teeth, feeling how cold the leather was.

''Remind me to put your saddle indoor, tonight.'' He told the dragon, who only grumbled and shook his head.

Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes.

''Okay, I get it. We can take off. Don't forget to pick up Joke, before we go.''

To the simple mention of the white-haired boy's name, the dragon's mood seemed to light up, and he took off as soon as his fake fin was opened. Hiccup barely had the time to hold on the handles, he silently thanked the gods he had secured his life lines before releasing the fin. An incident had occured before, and the young viking was sure he would _never_ forget that fall.

As Toothless was soaring above the village, Hiccup saw he wasn't the only early dragon rider in the sky. He got a glimpse of two others, and heard their voices.

''Come on, Hookfang ! Faster !''

''Watch out ! Smells like explosion, here !''

Snotlout and the twins were out, too, and the chief's son now understood why there were pools of melted snow here and there : surely it had been caused by the green gas of the two-headed dragon.

He shook his head and ignored this commotion, that was a problem for later. When the Hoffersons' hutt came into view, Hiccup had already a smile on his face, and this smile turned into a glee as he spotted a frame against it, next to the front door. He didn't even wondered why Joke was doing there, why he wasn't inside the house where it was warm. This boy really loved snow.

The white-haired boy looked up as he heard the Night Fury's whistle, he instantly got up and looked at the elegant creature landing a few steps away from him. Hiccup aimed to dismount him but didn't even have the time to undo the first life line his dragon ran to Joke, shaking his rider in every direction.

Toothless toppled Joke and licked his face in greeting, earning a disgusted laugh.

''Hey, no, Toothless !'' Joke laughed.

''Toothless, stop ! That doesn't wash out !'' Hiccup protested.

''What ?''

The dragon stopped, grumbling, Hiccup then dismounted him and helped his boyfriend back on his feet.

He barely had time to hold his hands as Joke bent forward to try and wipe his clothes and face.

''That doesn't wash out ?'' He repeated.

''Not really, no.'' Hiccup admitted while scratching his nape. ''I noticed it a few days before, it leaves dark marks, especially on leather.''

''Oh great...'' The boy mumbled before wiping his hands on the back of his tunic.

He glared at the dragon who was hopping around them, drawing on the snow with his tail. Hiccup calmed down the laughters his winged friends created in him, then looked back at his boyfriend. It took a bit of time before he met his eyes, yet Joke frowned and slighty tilted his head on the side.

''What ?'' Hiccup asked.

''Nothing, I… Is it me or have you got taller again ?''

Hiccup hesitated and straightened properly, taking a step towards Joke to compare their height. He noticed what the boy meant as they were now the same height. Hiccup and Joke had known each other since their childhood, but they had to admit they had grown up in different ways. Hiccup had always been a tiny and frail thing, yet he had found smaller than him with Joke, even if the white-haired boy was a bit chuby when he had been found by the Hairy Hooligans.

While growing up, they had stayed this way until puberty. At estimated-twelve, Joke had a sudden growth spurt, in six months he had pass from a cherub to a tall twig-like boy. Hiccup had grow up steadily, getting smaller than his friend, smaller than the other teens. Yet, strangely, he seemed to have a new growth spurt. In one year and half, he had reached Joke's height, and visibly mounting Toothless and all the work to take care of a dragon had succeeded to add some muscles to his thin frame.

His face had changed too, his jaw was more defined and angular. Hiccup was still skinny, but he was now looking more like a man. For a while, Joke had jested, saying Hiccup would end up taller and larger than him, but that day they suddenly noticed it was actually happening.

Hiccup laughed and raised his chin, looking down at his now-almost-shorter boyfriend. He put his fists on his hips and slightly puffed out his chest in mock proud.

''I might end up like my father.''

''Hiccup as a buffy man ? I ask to see that.'' Joke teased.

Hiccup chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He looked at him with a mixture of tenderness and mockery, then leaned in to kiss him. Joke would have melted to the touch, if only it had lasted for more than a second. As Hiccup felt remains of Toothless' slubber on Joke's face, he pulled away in a jump and wiped his mouth, earning a giggle from his boyfriend. He was laughing that hard he bent in two. Toothless' attention was caught by such a laugh, he looked back at the boys and saw his rider wiping his face. He didn't understand what was happening, but that amused him.

After a few more minutes of laughing and teasing, they began their morning flight. It had became an habit for both boys. They liked it, it wasn't like the dragon would let them forget it anymays. If Toothless couldn't manage to wake up Hiccup, he would go shake the Hofferson's rooftop to require his flight to Joke. So every morning, they were flying together, so they could spent some privileged time, just the three of them.

Every morning, they were flying on a different path, soaring above the village, the entire island or sometimes even farther. Hiccup was really curious to know what laid behind what they could see, several times he found himself craving to leave to explore the horizon. These questions were a good subject of talking, that and some stories about the Dragon Training Academy.

Since the peace with dragons, Hiccup had become the Dragon Training Leader, he was kind of a chief to the Academy, with Astrid as second-hand woman. Stoick said it was a good training for him, to learn him leadership.

As soon as there was a problem with a dragon, anywhere in the village, people asked him for help. Joke was helping from time to time, but no one was coming to him to seek help. After all, he was not a dragon rider, not really. Certainly, he knew about dragons as much as the other riders, and he was flying as much as them since he was sharing Toothless with Hiccup, but he didn't have his own dragon.

However, he did had tried. For the first day he had joined the Academy saying he wanted to train his own dragon, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs had helped him searching for one. They had seen so much dragons go and leave the Academy they had lost count, but the same strange thing had always happened : the dragons refused to let Joke touch them. Or rather, they seemed to refuse touching him.

Every dragon, without exception, at the Academy or in the village or the woods. They were all acting the same way with the white-haired boy. It didn't look like they were afraid of him, actually they were curious, keeping their distant with respect and some kind of… deference. So they didn't come near him or touch him. Not really helping to ride one.

After five months, the teens had decided to stop the sessions at the Academy, mostly because Joke was not comfortable with the idea to bother his friends for nothing. Even if he was hiding it, Hiccup knew this was hurting him, it was like being rejected.

Once, the auburn-haired viking had proposed to let Joke ride Toothless while he would find another dragon, but Joke had declined. Categorically. For him, Hiccup and Toothless had a very special link, a beautiful friendship, and even if the Night Fury liked the boy and was the only one to let him touch him, Joke couldn't – no he wouldn't – interfere with this friendship. He had to bound with his own dragon.

Hiccup still didn't loose hope, and kept on encouraging Joke to seek this dragon. His boyfriend seemed to get resigned, but that didn't prevent him from going exploring the woods from time to time, in search for a wild dragon he could approach.

His family and friends used to avoid the subject, but Hiccup still talked about it, especially during those morning flights. As Toothless was planing quietly not far from the stone pillar reefs, Hiccup closed his eyes and bent his head backward to enjoy the sensations.

The wind in his face and hair, Joke's arms around his waist and the weight of his head on his shoulder… He smiled to the touch, but this smile faded when he heard Joke speak.

''Do you think I'll manage to do it, one day ?''

''Manage to do what ?''

''… You know, find my own dragon.''

Hiccup didn't reply right away, only to add meaning to his words. He let go of one handle and put his hand on Joke's, then turned his head to look at him.

''I have no doubts.''

Joke remained silent but smiled at him, before resuming to his previous position, resting his head on the viking's shoulder. Hiccup could feel goosebumps running down his spine.

They stayed like this for a moment, until Joke noticed something. He lifted his head again and ran a hand in Hiccup's hair, just behind his ear.

''What is it ?'' He asked.

''What ?''

Hiccup shook his head to try and chase a lock trying to get in his eyes, then ran his hand next to Joke's, patting his hair. He searched a bit and finally grabbed the 'it'.

''Is that a braid ?'' Joke teased.

The viking grunted and rolled his eyes, trying to untie the braid.

''That's your sister's new hobby. As soon as I happen to fall asleep at the Academy of the smithy, she braid my hair.''

Joke hold back a laugh at the idea, he could easily picture his sister doing so.

''Come on, you can laugh. I know this is silly.'' Hiccup mumbled.

He pulled the braid and managed to untie it, but he instantly felt Joke's hands catch it back. He paused a second and swore he felt his boyfriend braid it back.

''No, it's not silly. Actually, it suits you.''

''Ha ha…''

Hiccup rolled his eyes and made a faint pout, but Joke didn't gave him the time to sulk. He smiled and kissed his cheek before wrapping his arms around his middle so he could hug him from behind.

''You should keep it.'' He said with a voice so sweet Hiccup had troubles to get used to.

The viking felt a blush crept on his face, but he kept his act.

''I don't know.'' He grumbled.

Joke still smiled, lost in his thoughts. Yes, he liked the braid, and it made him laugh to know it was his sister's doing. He then wanted to do it, too. He had to admit his viking's hair were soft, and he liked the sensation when they were slipping between his fingers. Since Hiccup was letting his hair grow, it made Joke want even more to touch it.

Without noticing, he did so. Hiccup melted in the touch and couldn't keep on fake-pouting. He caught the boy's hand and intertwinned their fingers, before letting them rest on his shoulder.

Even if his gaze was forward, watching their path, he was completely focused on his boyfriend. He could feel his heart race in his chest just feeling his body against his, his presence next to him. Two months prior, they had celebrated the second year of their relationship, even if it was the same day as the peace with dragons.

Revelries had lasted all night long, a festival worth of Thorsday, yet the boys had found some time to celebrate their anniversary, just the two of them, spending a privileged moment watching at the stars.

Hiccup cherished this kind of moments with his boyfriend. They seemed rare with all the commotion at the village. Hiccup was constantly called here or there to solve dragon problems… Sometimes he felt like he didn't have any time for himself, so as soon as he was with Joke, it was like nothing else mattered, like there was no troubles at all, no responsabilitied, and even no time.

He came out of his toughts and kissed the pale fingers before talking again.

''What are you going to do, today ?''

''I don't know yet.'' Joke shrugged. ''I think I'll try again to search a dragon in the woods.''

''Who knows ? Today might be the day.'' Hiccup smiled.

''I hope so.''

Joke seemed thoughtful for a moment, then he smirked. He straightened a bit, Hiccup noticed the change of his posture and turned his head towards him.

''And when I get my dragon, we can finally race, you and me.'' Joke teased.

''Ha ! Like you'd have any chance to beat Toothless. Right, bud ?''

He patted the dragon's nape, earning a chortle in response. Both passengers laughed, then they noticed the sunrise was over. It was time to get back and really start the day. Hiccup sighed. He didn't know why, but he knew this day was going to be long.

''Should I drop you off at the village or the forest ?'' He asked his boyfriend.

''At the village. I have some things to pack up before I go.''

''Let's go, bud, back to the village.''

The dragon didn't seem more enthusiastic than his rider, but he still obeyed. The way back was faster than the go, and the boys kissed before leaving. Hiccup felt relieved there was no more slubber on the boy's face, he prefered his boyfriend's natural skin.

Joke watched them leaving with a small smile, then he got to his house and picked up a warm cloak and a pod he filled with a sandwich he had just prepared. He knew the search would take several hours, and a little treat to bait a dragon was a plus, so he added some dried fishes.

Once he was ready, he greeted his parents and sister before going out. With their cheerings, he left the village and went into the woods. If he walked towards Raven Point, he was sure to end up in dragons' territory. It was one of the spots the dragons favored on the island, and Joke knew there was a lot of Deadly Nadders and Gronckles there.

Zipplebacks seemed to prefer thicker forests, and Monstruous Nightmares cliffs and caves.

Joke knew this new expedition wasn't going to be easy. None of them was. It was not his first, and it was surely not going to be his last. Wandering in the woods for hours, following dragons footprints, trying to approach one to see himself rejected the same way as always… he was getting tired of this, but he wanted to keep on trying. Hiccup was right, his luck might change.

Dragons were going here and there freely, from islands to others, they constantly see new specimens and even had met a new specie they had never seen before. Fishlegs had been delighted to add it to the dragon manual, yet the Night Terrors were too small to be ridden.

Joke had to keep hoping and trying, one day he could meet the right dragon, it was just a question of time… and stubborness.

So he kept walking, slaloming between the trees. For now, he could not see anything in the sky, but that didn't discouraged him. After all, he had just started. Time elapsed at a questionable speed, thoughts he filled his mind with kept him motivated, but they all stopped as he encountered a Gronckle. The dragon jumped as high as himself, then growled while bending his back. Joke tensed for a moment, yet the beast calmed down when really looking at the boy.

Just like the other dragons, the Gronckle looked at him with surprise and curiosity. What was it the dragons could see in him that made them all act like this ? Was it his white hair ? His pale skin ? His chilly body temperature ?

Joke felt hope again as the Gronckle didn't bow in front of him. Maybe he could approach him ? He took a cautious step towards the rock-class dragon and slowly outstreched his hand. The dragon's eyes widen, but as the boy was holding his breath in anticipation, the dragon left.

''Crap...''

He sighed and adjusted his hood on his head, lifting his head to look at the retreating brown silhouette. For a second, he really had thought he could touch the dragon. But maybe he still could ? The dragon din't seem afraid, just blased. That was a theory he wanted to check out.

He had to take this chance. Gronckles were the less harmful dragons and the more affectionate ones. If he could approach one dragon without risks, it was a Gronckle. On the path, Joke reminded Fishlegs with Meatlug, how they were getting along, the specificities of this dragon.

He shrugged and rose his brows. A Gronckle was good, he was not picky on his future dragon's specie, as long as he had one… Any of them would be perfect.

He had to try again with this one. He started to run, as fast as he could, avoiding the trees, rocks and trunks, keeping as he could his eyes to the flying Gronckle. He wasn't flying high, which allowed the boy to see him through the forest vault.

He followed him for several tiring minutes until they reached the beach. The Gronckle landed there quietly, oblivious of the fact he was watched. He walked a bit and started to dig into the snowy sand, searching for soft rocks he could eat.

Focused on his food, he didn't notice the boy slowly making his way to him. Joke carefully made sure he wasn't making any sound – his barefeet helping him a lot – yet as he was mid-way between his hiding spot and the Gronkle, he spotted a black mass on the water. Near the beach stood a huge ship.

Joke paused, puzzled. He didn't recognized the ship shape nore the banners on the sails. This ship was obviously from another clan, but which one ? He didn't know. The wood was a dark grey, the sails beige and dirty, the red symbol on it rounded. It looked like a snake-like dragon biting his own tail.

Joke didn't have the leisure to wonder further more as he suddenly saw a group of men charging at the Gronckle. They caught him by surprise and threw a net on him, efficiently capturing him. The beast struggled and roared but they grabbed his mouth and forced it closed, they were bonding him when Joke picked up a peeble and threw it at them while yelling.

''Hey ! Leave him alone !''

The stone landed on one of the four men's helmet, making no harm but enough to catch their attention. They got distracted, which allowed the dragon to flee. He took off, draging the heavy net with him, knocking over the men. They quickly stood up grunting, noting their catch was already too high for them to recapture it.

Joke smiled seeing the dragon getting rid of the net and flying away freely, yet the men turned to him.

''I hope you're happy, snot !''

One of them picked up his spiky mace from the ground and walked towards the boy with loud and menacing thumps.

''Hey, wait !'' Another said while grabbing his shoulder.

Joke stood right but worried, eyeing waryly these men. They were wearing clothes that seemed to be made of dragon skin, the boots of the second man were assuredly Zippleback's skin, the colorful spots were unmistakable.

Each of these men was one-head taller than Joke, maybe two, and as muscular as the vikings in the village. Not as much as Stoick the Vast himself, but enough to win a arm wrestling against Spitelout or Hoark. They were build for dragon fighting, and covered in scars that were cuts and claw scratching. Joke didn't like it, but the only way he could describe them was… hunters. And judging by the way they had charged at the Gronckle, they were hunting dragons.

As they were all glaring at the young boy, visibly reproaching him the loss of their catch, the one with Zippleback boots had another look. Joke felt cold sweat running down his spine. This look seemed even more scary than the others. What is a… lexd look ?

The hunter stared at him from top to bottom with a satisfied look.

''Yeah, I like this boy, I'm sure we can get a good prize out of him.''

The four men looked intently at Joke, making him even more uncomfortable. He tensed as the stares were getting more and more insistents.

''I agree.'' The one with the mace said. ''Beautiful face, hair with a peculiar color…''

Joke knew he was in deep troubles and instantly fled. Yet, as he had expected, the men pursued him.

''Get him now !''

He may still be tired of his previous race, this time he had good reasons to run, he could feel it in his weak legs which were running faster than usual.

He dashed in the middle of a encumbered forest, watching over his shoulder from time to time to try and see if he had lost them. But the men seemed pretty trained, it was not surprising if they were used to hunt dragons, but that meant they were so going to catch him.

Yet he had a good chance to escape from them : he knew these woods and this island better than them. He knew he couldn't fight them alone – even if there was only one of them they were so bulky he stood no chance – but if he could reach the village, all the vikings would get them easily. Four against a whole village of vikings and dragons, this fight wouldn't last long.

So Joke kept on running. He tried his best to steady his breath and follow the right path, even if he was spending more time looking back at his pursuers. When he finally spotted the houses between the trees, they were still far, but it gave him more strength. Despite his heavy breath burning his throat, he started to call out.

''HELP !''

He hoped his voice could reach the villagers before him. He yelled again and again, he even screamed, still running and checking behind him. He could see the hunters getting closer. He was hoping to see someone coming, anyone, even a dragon, someone that could help him escape. He didn't know exactly what these hunters wanted from him, but he was sure he didn't want to know.

He was only a few steps away from the end of the woods when something suddenly hit his feet. A rope curled around his ankles and calfs and made him fall. He barely had time to register what had happened two hunters caught him. They grabbed his arms and were so strong struggling like a crazy beast didn't free him. So he screamed even more.

''No, get off me ! HELP ! HELP !''

''Shut up, boy ! You're going to disclose us !''

''Let me go !''

The yelling and unknown voices ended up catching the villager's attention. Two vikings quietly passing by, carrying bundles of wood, walked to the edge of the woods and spotted the hunters taking away the boy.

''Hey ! What are you doing ?!''

''Let's go, hurry !'' The hunters panicked.

As the vikings ran to them, the hunters quickly retreated, taking Joke with them. He was now on one man's shoulder, hands tied and still struggling and screaming. The hunter's running didn't stop them from gagging him.

''Go alert the chief !'' The faster viking told the other.

His friend didn't hesitate and quickly turned around, back to the village, to fetch reinforcements, while the other pursued the hunters.

The chase increased. The hunters zipped throught the forest faster than the go and reached the beach. There, they yelled and made signs to their acolytes on the ship. Their prisoner noticed how organised they were, the hunters had only embarked in their barque the ship was already preparing to sail off. It started to leave, but slowly enough for the barque to join it.

The poor breathless viking was only a few steps behind them, but it was far enough for the hunters to escape. He tried to pursue them by swimming, but he was forced to give up when the hunters onboard attacked him. Arrows fell around him and stopped him, the waves crashed over him and pushed him back to the beach.

When his last strength gave up on him, the current dragged him backward. He was unable to do anything else than watch the ship roll away, with on board the young boy still struggling and yelling for help.

* * *

Okay, now the story is really beginning.

Poor Joke has been taken by dragon hunters, what do they want to do with him ?

Find out tomorrow with the next chapter :)

Love and scales !


	3. The catch

Hey guys, new chapter !

FLIGHTLESSthewhitenightfury I think you'll enjoy this chapter ;)

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The catch**

The sailors were bawling around him while he was hustled and shoved here and there. With his hands tied up, Joke had ceased to struggle. The failure of the vikings that had tried to help him had delayed his rescue, but he was still hoping. His parents were going to save him, Astrid would surely rip off his ravishers' throat, Hiccup and Toothless would surely be the first to arrive since the Night Fury was the fastest dragon of the whole island.

Nothing could stand the black dragon's attacks. It was just a question of time before the vikings would rescue him, but in the mean time, Joke had to face up the hunters. They were all taller than him, at least two times larger than him, if not three times. They were all built for dragon fighting, they looked like woodcutters and had weapons everywhere. Even their daggers seemed sharpen enough to cut off bones.

The four hunters that landed on Berk came back onboard with the thin boy as prisoner, which earned them scorns from the others.

''Funny dragon you got there, mates.''

The hunter restraining Joke dragged him among them. The poor boy was forced to follow them, his ravisher was grabbing him so strongly he could crush his arm.

Suddenly, the scorns faded as an imposing silhouette appeared. At the drawbar stood a woman dressed in black fur, glaring at the whole ship. She left her position to another sailor and came closer to the new arrival.

''What is _that _?'' She asked with clear disdain for the young boy and her men.

Joke froze in front of this intimidating woman. She had a crooked jaw, a tooth coming out of her mouth and an eye patch. Her unsightly appearance was equal to the fear she seemed to inspire to her henchmen. Her simple presence was enough to make the hunters loose their composure.

She limped to them, the ravishers lowered their head. The one holding Joke placed the boy in front of him.

''Now what did you do again ? We're paid to capture dragons, not kids. Especially weaklings like this, what do you want to do with him ? He's so scrawny I couldn't even use him as a toothpick !''

Her own joke made her laugh, and the entire crew too, but not the ravishers. They didn't waited for the laugh to subside to explain themselves. When one of them took off the hood from the boy and unveiled his snow-white hair, the men and women froze. Joke even heard some noise of surprise and admiration.

''We thought he would sale him to the slave market.''

''Are you crazy ?!'' The boy protested.

The one-eyed woman, who seemed to be their captain, slapped him in the face. The hit was so strong Joke thought it could have chopped off his head. The pain made him shut up and he felt heat creep on his right cheekbone, where the woman had slapped him. Then the captain grabbed his chin and forced the boy to look up at her.

''You should learn to shup ut. You may have a nice face, but the buyers want docile and obedient merchandises.''

She let go of his face, pushing it to the bottom, as if to tell him he had to look at the ground. Joke didn't replied. He convinced himself it was only temporary and, while waiting for the rescue team, he had to not make any commotion so he could avoid any more troubles. The captain seemed satisfied with his silence, then she turned back to her men. The one with Zippleback boots asked for her opinion.

''So, what do you say ?''

''That's a good catch. With these special hair and pale skin, I think we can get at least three thousands gold pieces out of him. Good job, for once.''

She laughed a sinister laugh, then she glared at the man behind Joke.

''Get him to the cell.''

''Right, boss.''

The hunter grabbed Joke's arm and dragged him towards the hold's door, but the boy struggled and protested.

''You shouldn't do that ! The dragon riders are coming for me, the'll burn down your ship to ashes !''

''Dragon riders ?'' The captain snickered. ''Let them come then, will make more dragons in our catch !''

She laughed again, just like the crew, while Joke was dragged to the hold. There were several cells under the bridge, large enough to contain dragons. The floor was littered with straw, by the way. Between this walls prevailed a nauseous smell of wet wood and mildew, combined with remains of dragon dried poop.

The hunter threw Joke in one of the cells, he fell head first in the straw, it was stinking and made him hustle up. Visibly, the straw hadn't been changed for a long time, and the humidity of the hold didn't help to keep it fresh. Joke glared at the hunter, who slamed the door before locking it. He left without a word nore the slightest consideration for the boy.

When the hold door was slamed shut, the noise seemed to echoe in the whole room, making the boy jump. Suddenly, silence fell as a hammer. Not everything was silent but it was enough to make the atmosphere oppressive.

Through the ceiling and walls, Joke could hear waves crashing against the hull, and some echoes of the sailors' bawl above. Yet, inside the hold, the slightest sound was echoing and becoming grim, especially those drops escaping from the ceiling, two cells away from Joke. This silence quickly weighted on his mood, he could also feel the humidity in the air and in the straw that served him as a mattress. When a shiver ran down his spine, he stood in a jump.

Glancing at the still close door and the rest of the room, he made sure he was alone before analysing the lock on his cell. His tied up hands made the task difficult, but he was lean enough to pass his arms between the bars. He still had troubles to reach the lock, and even more to see it.

After several failing tries, he understood he couldn't do anything like this and gave up. The ropes around his wrist were starting to hurt him, the discomfort was turning into a burning sensation.

Joke didn't know how many time he had to spend there, but one thing for sure : he was totally helpless alone. Anyway, even if he could untie his hands and open his cell, he still had to fight this crew of strong brigands and… and what ? Jump oberboard and swim to Berk ? It was not possible, even if he had Snotlout's strength… He had no choice but wait for someone to rescue him.

While waiting, he started to think. Not about how helplessness and defenceless he felt, but about the reasons why the hunters had captured him. They had spoken about a slave market, were they really going to sale him like merchandise ? Where would he end up ? Did he still have chances to see Berk again ? To see his family, his sister, the dragons, the dragon riders, Toothless… Hiccup ?

All of this beacause he wanted his own dragon. He fell against the bars, leaning until he sat on the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around it, supporting his head againt it. He sighed heavily. Was it worth it ? Did he really need to have his own dragon ?

He had his friends, he had Hiccup, it was more important. If the dragons didn't wanted him to touch them, they had their reasons. But instead of accepting it, he had insisted, and insisted, and it had led him in this cell, promised to a future without freedom. It was not worth it, and he had lost what was the most precious to him.

All his toughts stayed focused on Hiccup. He already missed him. He missed him so much. That made him notice something. They were together for two years and two months, but he had never told he loved him. Tears fell on his cheeks at the idea that he could never see the freckled viking again, that he could never tell him how he felt about him.

Of everything he had on Berk, it was the chief's son he was going to miss the most.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The poor viking was runing as fast as he could, dodging the other villagers and bumping into some of them. His voice mounted up above all the village noises as he was panicking and calling out his chief.

Not so far from him, Stoick was talking with Reekfrid, Gobber, Astrid and Hiccup. His son had came to him and told him about the difficulties Joke had to bound with a dragon. He was hoping his father would have an idea, yet the chief was far from knowing as much about dragon as him.

Their discussion was going round and round without finding any solution, then interrupted by the yells finally reaching them. The breathless viking ran to them, panicking, and bent forward, relying on his knees as he was trying to talk through his messed up breathing. Nothing was understandable, so Stoick tried to stop him, patting his back.

''Razok ? What's wrong ?''

''I-It's Joke, chief !''

''What did he do, again ?''

Te chief rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He knew Joke all too well, and knew how his prankster side had the tendency to increase during winter. How many snow-filled buckets did he had hidden on the doorframes ?

His brain had the time to imagine the worst tricks the boy could have invented, but Razok stopped everything when he managed to tell them what had happened.

''Some brigands took him !''

''What ?!'' Reekfrid and Astrid yelled in unison. ''Who ?!''

''I don't know, I didn't see them… I-I came back here immediatly to tell you, Fungus is chasing them as we speak.''

''Show me !'' Stoick ordered.

The chief called out his fierce dragon, which was never really far away from him since they had met and bound. The blue Thunderdrum immediatly took off with his rider and Razok. Hiccup monted Toothless while Reekfrid and Astrid shared Stormfly to follow them.

Razok led them in the forest, where they found a damp and tired Fungus, making his way towards the village. He was alone. They landed in front of him.

''Where's Joke ?!'' The chief asked in a hurry.

''They took him…'' Fungus said between heavy breath. ''They took him to their ship. I never saw their banner before.''

''Where are they heading to ?'' Hiccup panicked.

''Towards south, only one ship, a dozen men I'd say, but they have a lot of weapons. I even saw arbalets.''

''They won't be enough against our dragons.'' Astrid growled, punching her fists. ''If they touch one hair of my little brother, I will ki-''

''Calm down Astrid, we don't even know who we are dealing with.'' Stoick stated.

Reekfrid glared at his chief, full of hate and worry. Stoick understood him without needing any word. He couldn't picture himself losing Hiccup that way, although he noticed how distress said boy looked. He put his large hand on his shoulder.

''We'll find him, son.''

Hiccup tried to keep his composure and nodded. They went back to the village to gather the dragon riders. Olgarg turned red when she learnt what had happened, scaring off all the teens. Explainations didn't last long as Stoick knew any single minute made the brigands fleeing farther and farther from them. They had to hurry.

All the dragon riders and Reekfrid – with his Deadly Nadder Turnmoil – took off. They let the two Deadly Nadder lead the way, guiding the group with their developped smell. During the flight, Hiccup was holding the handle so strongly he could barely feel his fingers anymore. His frown was so deep it was aching, and his chest was not better. He felt like he couldn breath.

Countless questions assaulted his mind. Why did these men had kidnap Joke ? What were they going to do with him ? What were they doing to him ?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Joke had stopped counting time, it felt like hours. He was listening to the faint sounds coming from the ceiling. He was waitign to hear screams, dragons roars, anything that told him his friends had arrived. However, the more he waited, the more he worried to not hear them coming. The aimless waiting was rythmed by the drops of water falling from the ceiling, and the crew living and working above. Like a lost soul, without aim nore fate, Joke remained motionless, curled on himself in a corner of his cell, he had even giving up fighting the smell of wet and mouldy straw.

Time elapsed without any track, but after what felt like eternity, the boy's torpor came to an end. Just not the way he had hoped for. There was suddenly a loud commotion on the bridge, men yelling and a lot of crashes, but mostly laughters and dragon roars. Listenign carefuly, Joke managed to make out some words.

''Hold it, hurry !''

''Tie its wings !''

''Watch out the tail ! The tail !''

Noises and steps seemed to came closer, until the moment the door was slammed open, making Joke jump. He rushed to the bars and saw the hunters coming downstairs. The first three were dragging a dragon on the floor, the beast seemed stunned and was wrapped in ropes. They threw the dragon in the neighbor cell and slammed the door to lock it fast, then they left laughing. One of them threw a piece of bread to Joke, the boy quickly caught it before it could touch the straw. The hunter looked at him with condescension and left without a word.

When the door was wlosed again, silence came back, only filled with faint laughed. The sailors seemed to celebrate their catch. Joke didn't care about it, he didn't care about the bread either, he only looked at his neighbor.

Never before did he had see a dragon that beautiful. The size and shape were similar to a Night Fury, however this one was white. The scales were glistening to the torches' light, pure white with some shades of mauve. The whole body was covered with countless little dots glithering like sun-bathed snow.

The limbs were slender than Toothless, as if… was it a female ?

The dragon grumbled and moved slowly, waking up but still dizzy. When her eyes opened, Joke was hypnotized. They were wonderful. The color was the perfect middle between purple and pink, kind of mauve, and really bright. They were half-closed and a bit dazed, the dragon didn't seem well.

The hunters had just dumped her in the cage, leaving all the ropes around her limbs and head, and since they were celebrating, they weren't coming back soon.

Joke made use of it and walked to the bars between their cells, passing his arms through it. The dragon jumped back, suddenly perfectly awake, her eyes widen.

''Easy, it's okay. I'm not one of them. Huh… I think it's obvious, don't you think ?''

He shily laughed and showed his tied hands. To his relief, the dragon calmed down and lowered her head. She came closer and sniffed his hands, before biting on the ropes, cutting them off.

Joke smiled when he felt the chilly wind on his wrist, but he frowned a bit seeing they were hurt. The ropes had shred his skin, making it bleed here and there. No wonder his skin was burning. He dismissed it and focused back on the dragon. He extended his arms and grabbed the nest around the white Fury, before pulling it. She moved on the side to help him free her, then she stretched her wings as large as she could in this tiny cell.

She shook her head and looked back to the strange boy in front of her. His head lifted to her, he was holding his hands up in peace.

''Look, I know we don't know each other, but we're gonna need to stick together.''

The dragon grunted and averted her eyes, she didn't seem pleased to the idea, but Joke insisted.

''I could never get out of here without your help, neither you could. I need you, and you need me. Our only change to escape from here is to cooperate.''

He lowered one hand and let the other up, palm opened near the dragon's head. She stopped and looked at him in surprise. Her eyes wide, she sniffed the pale fingers before muzzling them. Joke sighed in relief, a smile crept on his face, even when the dragon pulled back. They looked at each other for a moment.

''Okay, let's get started.'' Joke said.

Surprisingly, the white Fury seemed to have understood their situation and the need to help each other, she didn't even budge when Joke lifted her tail to get it closer to his lock. He aimed to use one of her horns to force open the lock, but he couldn't picture himself snatch one out of her body.

The dragon growled and her pupils went to thin lines while watching what the boy was doing. One thing for sure, she didn't like it, and Joke couldn't blame her for that. When the lock finally snapped and opened, the Fury's ears popped up on her head. Joke waryly stepped out of his cell, keeping an eye on the hold door while the floor was slightly creaking under his barefeet.

The Fury let out a faint sound that sounded like a moan, she seemed to ask him how he had done this, but the boy wasn't sure. She moved and pulled her tail back into the cell before getting it between the bars next to her cell's lock, clearly giving him the permission to use it again so he could get her out. He did so, but she was stiring more and more, clearly excited to be free again. She was making too much noise. Joke tried to calm her down, hushing her, looking at the hold door. And what he feared happened : the hunters heard them.

Three of them entered and saw the boy forcing the lock.

''Hey ! Stop that !''

Joke panicked seeing them running to him, but he kept on forcing the lock. Fleeing was useless, he knew his only chance to leave this ship was that dragon. Yet he didn't have time to finish as the first hunter smashed onto him, pinning him on the ground.

The hit was so strong it broke the horn, making the dragon roar in pain, but it broke the lock too. Joke smiled when he saw the white Fury smash open her cell, banging into the other hunters. They flew on the other side of the room, raming into the bars of the other cells. The hit was too rude for them to get up. With her tail, the Fury hit the last hunter, freeing Joke.

The boy got up and smiled to the dragon, yet he suddenly feared she would just leave without him. He could get relieved seeing it was not the case, as she stepped towards him, nuzzling him in the stomach, as to make him move. Joke didn't wait to do so, he went to her side and was about to climb on her back, but she growled and stepped back.

''What ?'' He hesitated. ''Don't tell me you want to stay here ?''

The dragon grunted, her eyes went to the side, as if she was thinking about it, then she opened up her wings and launched herself to the boy, grabbing his cloak with her teeth. She ran to the door, climbed the stairs and reached the bridge, making all the sailors jump.

''What ?''

''Catch it ! Hurry before it escapes !''

The sudden commotion of the hunters confirmed the white Fury she had to leave, so she quickly took off but had to dodge nets and other projectiles they shot at her. Her swirling dodge took her passenger by surprise, making him yell while trying to hold on the dragon's neck.

From the bridge, the hunters and their captain heard and saw him.

''The boy is escaping !'' The second-hand man said, angry.

The captain stayed silent, she just frowned and her gaze followed them. Joke was cheering up the dragon, telling her to go faster while holding on her.

''Come on, girl ! You can do it !''

''What do we do, boss ?''

The captain replied to her second-hand man with a glare that made him twitch.

''What do you think we do, moron ? Catch them ! I want them both ! The Night Fury _and_ the boy !''

''You heard the captain ?!'' He repeated to the sailors and hunters. ''Turn around ! Capture them both !''

The white Fury was fleeing as she could, by the countless dodges slowed her down. She tried her best to avoid them, but to do so she had to carry her passenger another way. She took him in her paws and let go of his cloak so she could turn her head freely.

Joke hold on to her legs. No doubts, they were thinner than Toothless, but as fast and as powerful. Her dodges were agile and efficient, but the projectiles were too many. Suddenly, an arrow stabbed her in the tight… and she fell. Panicked in his weakening paws, Joke couldn't do anything else than hold on and scream tot ry and keep her awake.

The wound didn't seem deep, but the boy noticed the green liquid around and in the cut. Was it some kind of drug used to stun the dragons ? Because the Fury seemed dizzy, disoriented even.

''Hold on, beauty, don't give up ! We can still make it !''

The dragon managed to keep a bit enough strength to steady her flight towards the closer island. Joke got impressed by her bravery and stubbordness.

They soared above the island and found a snowy forest, where they crashed.


	4. A way out

Hey guys, new chapter !

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A way out**

When Joke got up after the rude crash, he found the white Fury laying on the ground, whinning. He quickly got to her. She wasn't hurt, except from the arrow in her tight.

''Hey, it's okay, I'll help you.'' He said, stroking her head.

She seemed to appreciate the touch, but she was nauseous and seemed pretty sick, that made Joke's heart ache to see such a beautiful and fierceful creature like this.

He saw the arrow and took it out of her body. The pain made her squeal, the drug was already in her veins. Joke sniffed the greenish fluid on the arrow, the acid smell was familiar. It smelt like dragon root, this nasty root they had found on Berk and that made dragons go nuts. This one smelt stronger, as if it had been elutriated.

This hunters were smarter than they seemed.

''Smells like dragon root.'' Joke told the dragon. ''I think we should wait for it to fade away, who knows how many times it will take…''

Between the trees, Joke got a glimpse of the sea, and he saw that, unfortunately, the ship was getting closer. The hunters were still here. The boy knew that the dragon and him couldn't stay where they were, they were exposed. So he tried to lift her up. She barely stood on her legs, but with Joke's help, she managed to drag herself. She was heavy, as heavy as Toothless when he was half-asleep.

The hunters' ship berthed and dropped off almost all the men and women on board, all going after their two fugitive prisonners. After a long and tiresome walk in the woods, Joke found a cave. He helped the white Fury inside, she almost collasped against the back wall.

''Okay, that should do. For now.''

Joke sat beside the dragon and stroke her head, he forced a reassuring smile for her. She seemed so tired and light headed.

''Sorry we got out of troubles to head straigth for others.''

The dragon slowly opened her eyes and met his. He didn't know why, but he thought he see there some kind of… amusement ? Despite her condition, the dragon let out a faint chortle.

It made Joke smile. Why did he suddenly felt like they were thinking the same way ? The spell was broken when they heard voice coming closer. Joke hushed the dragon and cautiously walked to the entrance of the cave. He spotted two men on the other side of the clearing. Seeing where they were heading, they were going to leave without noticing them, but it was without considering the sounds the sick dragon was emiting.

He came back to her and tried to hush her, but the pain and headache weren't helping her stay still. She was going to alert the hunters, Joke had to find a way to get them away before they could catch them.

''Stay here, try not to make a sound. I'm gonna distract them, buy us some time. I'll be back for you.''

The dragon weakly watch as he retreated to leave the cave. She tried to hold him back, grunting at him, but he was determined. He put some branches in the way to the cave and disappeared from the dragon's view. After making sure the camouflage was convincing, Joke hurried to hide behind some bosks.

The hunters were looking elsewhere and were still far enough. Joke watched them carefully, thinking about a plan. The only one he could think of was getting them away from the cave, just the time the drug's effects would subside for the white Fury to fly again.

''This way.''

''They must be close.''

Joke picked up a peeble and threw it in the opposite direction from the cave, as expected the sound attracted the hunters. They rushed there and started to get away. Joke sighed, but when he went to leave his hiding spot, he stepped on a crackling twig.

''There ! Get him !''

Spotted, Joke dashed at top speed, trying to drag them along as far as possible from the cave. He didn't have any weapon to defend himself against these two bulky men with axes, all he had was his legs to run.

He fled as fast as he could, but he didn't notice when his pursuers split up. Only one of them remained after him. Joke was focused on his running, until he saw a branch on the way. It was still on the tree, falling on the side just in the middle of the path Remembering his old pranks, he rushed to it. He grabbed it and twisted it, he waited a few seconds before letting it go, smashing the hunter in the face.

The hunter yelped and stopped, hands on his eyes the sticks and leaf had whipped, while Joke fled in the other direction. He had lost this hunter, but he almost bumped into another group. He changed direction just in time and hid behind a bosk. They seemed pissed off but determined.

Joke looked at them passing by, but he didn't know he had been spotted. His second pursuer was still there, aiming his bow and arrow at him. He was lowly snickering on his future victory, but he didn't have the time to launch his attack the boy moved again.

When he got up, Joke jumped spoting the hidden bowman, he quickly dodge the arrow and fled again. Not so far from that, a group of five hunters had gathered.

''We think they had escaped.'' One stated.

''No way, we have circled the whole island, we would have seen them.''

Joke hide behind a tree and got a managed to eavesdrop their conversation.

''Take more men with you and check it out ! Look at the caves too ! We won't leave this island without the boy and the white Fury ! The boss said she wanted them both !''

They left, but Joke's worry increased. He worried for the dragon, what if the hunters found her while he was here ? Either case, he couldn't just leave her in that cave, since the hunters had just said they were going to check them out.

He got up and quickly got back to where he had left her. Yet, on the path, he noticed he had left footprint in the earth. He bite his lips, then picked up a leafy branch to erase them. He ran in a visible manner in another direction, creating fake prints that surely would lead the hunters in the wrong direction, them carefully made his real way, only stepping on rocks.

He got back to the cave without being noticed, but still made sure there was noone behind him before going through the camouflage. The dragon was still inside, she looked even more tired than when he had left. He walked to her and kneeled next to her.

''Hey girl, how are you feeling ?''

Her only answer was a faint tired moan, but she still seemed happy to see him. Happy or relieved.

''Do you think you can stand up, princess ? We need to move, I'll help you.''

He gently put his hands under her head and pushed. It was not easy to put her back on her paws, and she swayed a bit.

''Hush, it's okay. It's okay, I'm here.''

She dropped back on the ground.

''Think Joke, think… What would Hiccup do ?''

''Come on ! Keep on searching !'' A hunter yelled outside.

Joke jumped to the voices, and quickly got back to the entrance. Behind the camouflage, through the heavy leafs, he watch the clearing and the forest. Three men with heavy weapons were getting dangerously close to their position. And this was the moment the white Fury choose to squeal.

''No, no...'' Joke whispered, coming back to her and trying to keep her mouth shut. ''Hush princess, don't make any sound…''

''This way !''

Joke stood up, frantically looking around him to search something, anything, to protect them from the hunters. The only thing he found was a small stone. He still picked it up and readied himself to fight.

''Okay… If they want to capture you, they'll have to go through me first.''

His stone high, he stared at the camouflage, waiting for the moment it would be removed. His heart was racing like crazy, apprehending this fight. He was sure he couldn't win it, but that didn't mean he was not going to try. All he wanted to do was protecting the white Fury and go back home.

Anxiety had reached its top when they suddenly heard crashes and screams outside.

''We're under attack !''

''Watch out !''

It sounded like a battle had started outside, a battle the hunters were loosing. Joke swore he had heard dragon's roars, then the hunters running away.

Then, silence came back. It lasted for what seemed a forever, increasing the young boy's anguish. For all he wished it was Hiccup and the dragon riders, Joke had to stay careful. When the camouflage was suddenly pushed aside, Joke rose his stone, on guards, until he saw frames at the entrance.

Dragons.

He recognized them. It was the first time he saw them for real, but he had already seen sketches in the dragon manual. Thoses dragons had two long horns above the eyes, four legs and two wings, and two long tail-like things on their head, dotted with leaf-shaped horns. But these dragons were best known for spatting acid and theur scales that changed colors to hide in the landscape. Changewings.

Joke paused as the two dragons entered in the cave and eyed him with surprise. He dropped the stone, and watch as they bow in front of him. They were bowing too, yet he was sure he had never seen these dragons before. Whatever made the winged creatures act like this with him, those two weren't exception.

The boy didn't know how many time he stayed like this, only a squeal from the white Fury pulled him back to reality. He nodded to the Changewings, as thanks, and focused back on the white dragon. He stroked her forehead.

''I know you're weak and want to rest, but we can't stay here. You have to help me help you. You have to stand up.''

She squealed but didn't struggled when he pushed again to get her on her paws.

''That's it, good job.'' He cheered her up. ''Easy, princess.''

She was not doing great and was swaying about, but Joke still ahd the impression she was getting better. Maybe it was just an impression, he couldn't really say.

They were now walking in the woods, slowly making their way, in complete silence. The Fury was heavy, tired and weak. She wasn't struggling at all when Joke was pushing her, but he could feel his strength diminish. Evrytime something was moving around them, he would stop to make sure it was not the hunters. It was not them. Actually, it was the two Changewings, escorting them even if they were hiding with their changing-color scales. Joke didn't understand why they were looking after the Fury and him, but he was grateful.

He didn't know this island, so he didn't know where they were going, but he hoped they would find another hiding spot. The walked seemed to last for hours, Joke could feel tiredness creep over him and the white Fury, but they didn't have the leisure to stop and rest, not as exposed as they were.

Coming out of the bosks, they found themselves at the edge of a cliff, where an impressive waterfall was frozen solid. Falling from this cliff was death for sure. Joke sighed.

''Great… a dead-end.''

As he was about to turn around, one of the Changewings came to him and nodded to the waterfall. Joke hesitated and watch where the dragon was looking.

Downward were a path carved on the rock, leading behind the waterfall. The dragons seemed to know there was something there, maybe a cave ? It was impossible to see so from where they stood, but if that was the case, that was the perfect hiding spot. Joke decided to trust the dragons and followed them on this rocky path. One the white Fury and him had stepped on it, the Changewings left. Joke could have seen it as a bad omen, but he saw it as the dragons going back to their life after helping them, so he kept on walking, supporting and leading the white Fury.

The path was going down smothly, yet as they neared the waterfall, it became slippery. Joke's feet slipped once, he managed to catch up and stood still, despite the fear and some pain under his foot.

He heard a worried whine from the white Fury, this solicitude warmed up his heart.

''I'm okay.'' He said.

He smiled and pushed her again, but he gritted his teeth noticing the pain under his foot was making him limp. The ground under it seemed even more slippery. Puzzled, he looked downward and noticed he was actually bleeding.

He looked behind him and saw he had left some red footprints, but they didn't seem noticeable with distance. This observations distracted him only a few seconds, but it was enough to make him slip a second time. This time, he fell and even slipped from the edge. Withotu having the time to register what had happened, he found himself hanging above the waterfall. Something had caught him by the sleeve and was holding him back.

Lifting his head, he saw that it was the white Fury. She was biting his sleeve – which was starting to tear off at the shoulder – and was trying to pull him up. She growled in her sick weakness and hostled him up with difficulty. She layed him on the ground as he stayed frozen in fear. He had almost died but she had saved him.

Both caught up their breath. The boy had troubles realising that this dragon, this incredible and beautiful creature, had just saved his life. He smiled and put his hand on her warm muzzle, which he stroked with affection.

''Thank you, beauty.''

She closed her eyes and purred lightly, before whining again because of her spining head. Joke got up, wincing at the pain of his feet – worst than before – before he helped her up. There were almost there, he could see the entrance of the cave. On the last steps before reaching it, he couldn't teel which one supported the other.

The cave was spacious but completely hidden behind the frozen waterfall, through wich the sun was enlightening the whole space. In the back of the cave, Joke found a dead plant which wood he gathered. He tore down his half-torn sleeve and rolled it before placing it in the center, then he picked up two stones and used them to try and make a fire.

It took him a moment and kept him busy, but he finally lit up the wood. After this, he looked at his left foot. As he had suspected, it had been cut, the wound was deep and he was bleeding a lot. He sighed and tore off his second sleeve to bandage his feet.

He squeezed so it would stop the bleeding, but he couldn't do anything more in these conditions. Once he had finished, he took off his cloak and used it as a pillow for the dragon. She purred to thank him, so he sat just next to her, watching over her. He looked at her in silence, admiring the beauty of her scales.

The glitters were surprising. On one side, they reminded him of snow sparkling in the sunlight. On the other side, the color of the scales made him think about dawn. The dragon was like freshly fallen snow shimmering into the dawnlight. Just the way to describe her was poetic, this dragon was really amazing.

He sighed in contemplation, letting his hand stroke her head and snout. She didn't grudge. Maybe it was the drug inside her veins making her so docile, yet Joke couldn't help but hope it was because he had bound with her.

Since she was falling asleep, Joke made use of it and looked at her wound. It was not deep, actually, aside from the drug, there was nothing to worry about, it was just a little cut. It didn't even need stitches, unlike his foot. On the other hand, the torn horn on her tail, just above the caudal fins, was more serious.

Joke had medical skills he had learnt from the village's healer, Gothi, so he knew how to deal with it, what was missing was the materials. He stood and went to the waterfall to break a piece of ice before making it melt near the fire. He used the water to clean the wound, then tore a piece on the bottom of his tunic to bandage the tail.

He shivered feeling the chilly wind tickling his arms and the bottom of his belly, but he didn't care, he only focused on the task at hand. When he had finished, he sat again, sighing. It was nothing extraordinary, but this treatment was better than nothing.

After a moment of reflexion and a look to his feet, he broke another piece of ice and undo his bandage to clean his wound. Good idea, he tought as he noticed it was dirtier than the dragon's cut. Once the bandage done again, he layed on the ground. He was a few steps away from the dragon, a safety distance in case she would not like him too close when she was getting better, but close enough so he could keep an eye on her.

He glanced at the crackling fire, letting his thoughts draw faces in the flames. He only thought about Hiccup. Where was he ? Were the dragon riders and him managing to follow a track above the sea ? Joke didn't even noticed when he fell asleep.

However, he understood his mistake when he woke up. A hand on his face woke him up in a jolt, and the first thing he saw was the last face he wanted to see. It was a hunter, but not just one hunter, the one with the Zippleback boots and the lustful look.

Him again. He was all alone, and Joke didn't like the smile on his face.

''So, you really thought you could escape ?'' He snickered.

Joke didn't waited to see what he wanted, he looked at the dragon a few steps away from them. She was sound asleep, as if unconscious, but Joke felt relieved hearing her steady breath and the fact her scales seemed brighter.

He aimed to yell and call her out, but the sweaty hand on his mouth wasn't allowing him to even move his jaw, and was muting his voice. He bustled about and tried to chase it away, but the hunter grabbed his wrist as the other hand couldn't manage to loosen the fingers on his face.

The hunter was too strong for the boy, and both of them knew it. The man snickered again and leant in, his mouth now just beside Joke's ear. In a low and menacing tone,he whispered to the boy.

''The boss doesn't want us to touch you since she knows we could sale you more expensive, but noone needs to know. This will be our secret, my little snowflake...''

Joke started and tensed up as he felt an unknown hand slipping under his tunic and coming up to his chest. Immediatly he struggled and yelled as he could, shaking his legs restlessly, punching ans pushing the hunter. Said hunter growled and let go of him just the time to slap him in the face. Then he grabbed both his wrists and climbed on him to keep him steady.

''Don't fight back, it's no use.''

''No- !''

Joke barely had time to let out the begining of a scream the hunter cladded his hand back on his mouth.

''Hush, I'll be gentle, promise. You'll like it.''

The strong squeeze and his wounds on his skin made Joke's wrists hurt like Hel and made his movements heavier, it was surprising he even could move despite the bear hold, no doubt adrenaline and fear were giving him some strength. Yet, it was not enough against this man.

Joke kept on wrestling and screaming, even if the hand on his face was muting him. He shook hislegs violently while the hunter was still holding him, crushing his body under his larger one.

Joke hated this. He hated what this man was trying to do to him, and he hated even more being that defenceless, unable to push back that on enemy. He screamed even more when brutish lips assaulted his neck, pinching and stinging his skin, he tossed even more fiercefully and tried to hit the hunter with his knees.

One of the hits worked as his assaulter blenched. His hand slipped a bit on the boy's face, enough to allow him to bite it. The hunter yelped in pain and let go, allowing the boy to scream at the top of his lungs.

The hunter got angry and slapped him again before grabbing his throat to keep him on the ground. He was squeezing so much Joke was too busy trying to free himself to care about the other hand touching him through his pants. The hunter was squeezing so much the thin throat he was muting the boy's screams and choking him. Yet it was too late. They had been heard.

As the hunter was trying to hurry up his business, he stopped when a heavy and vibrant growl echoed in the cave. Both assaulter and victime froze and looked where the sound had been made, to see the white Fury. A dark glare on them, pupils as thin lines, all teeth out, she was bending her back as if about to jump on them.

Joke struggled again, trying to make use of the hunter's surprise to free himself, but the man was still choking him. He frowned and drew a gesture to slap the boy again, yet the Fury reacted to it. She charged him, all teeth and claws out, bumped into him and dragged him farther with violence.

Joke tried to see what was happening, but he couldn't really. His vision was blurred by tears and the choke and his throat and lungs burning for air, making him cough and breath too deeply. All he could make out was the white frame of the Fury moving ferociously, and the mixture of deadly screams and angry roars.

The dragon bit the hunter's leg and dragged him on the ground. He tried to hold on something and kept on yelling, but the dragon didn't show him any mercy and threw him over the edge of the cliff. The screams ended with a splash of water, then continued a bit muffled, getting away as if dragged by the current. The dragon blew from her nostrils, satisfied with this riddance but also evacuating her anger, then she ran to Joke.

Her head low, her rounded eyes and pupils, her worried look and the little sounds she was making gave her an innocent and cute look that were the complete opposite to the anger and fury she had just demonstrated. Well, it was also the case for Toothless. The black dragon could too be cute and innocent, but also deadly fericious. These dragons weren't called 'furies' for nothing.

Joke came out of his thoughts and shock when she nuzzled him in the face, before licking his cheek to wipe the tears he had shed without noticing. He chuckled and put his hand on her snout.

''Y-Yeah, I'm fine.''

His voice was hoarse and his throat was aching, but that didn't stopped him.

''Thanks, princess, you saved me again. If we were counting, you'd be winning.''

She didn't seem to understand what he was seeing, but she understood his smile and laugh, even if the laugh made him cough. She circled around him and rubbed her head against his back and shoulders, pushing him and closing her eyes like a cat would do.

''Seems like someone's affectionate, actually.'' Joke teased as he scratched her under the chin.

She slightly lifted her head and purred, appreciating the pet, then she shook her back and head and opened up her wings, making the glitters shine in the light.

''Looks like you're healed.''

She warbled in reply and nuzzled him again, this time in the belly. She did so again and pushed him, as if to make him stand up.

''Yeah, you're right, let's get out of here.''

He coughed again and stood, before wrapping his cloak back around him and stretching his arms, waiting for the Fury to grab him in her paws. Yet, she stayed still and looked at him. She wiggled her snout and lowered her head next to him, exposing her nape.

''Huh… Are you… Are you sure ?''

She grumbled and shook her shoulders, as if to say 'Hurry up before I change my mind'. Joke chuckled and mounted her cautiously, but as the dragon straightened and walked to the entrance of the cave, he noticed he had nothing to hold on to her. He couldn't even grab some horns since hers were too small.

He panicked and thought fast when the dragon started to run and took off. He suddenly found an idea and took off his cloak to put it around the scaled neck, so he could hold on the two extremities. The white Fury got surprised by this but didn't grudge, she kept focus on her flight.

They soared above the forest before getting higher. Joke was expecting the hunters to spot them and attack, but he was hoping for it to happen later than that. The Fury had just the time to soar above the forest she had to dodge new projectiles. She was fast and agile, shaking her passenger in all directions and giving him troubles to hold on properly, but he prefered this to being ground and circled.

Suddenly, the Fury made a spin on the side, successfully avoiding a nest, then she shot a plasma blast. Joke noticed the light was deep purple while Toothless' were purple-blue. But what really surprised him was where she had shot. She had not aim for a target, she had shot right in front of her and was flying right into the explosion.

Joke braced himself for the heat, squeezing his hold as the Fury threw herself in the fire cloud. Joke felt the heat on his face and arms, and felt like the dragon's body was suddenly warmer.

When he opened his eyes, he neared the heart attack : the Fury had disappeared ! Well, he could still hear and feel her, but he couldn't see her anymore, only make out the outline of her frame. It was as if her scales had reacted to the heat and changed aspect to reflect their surrounding. Joke could see his reflection in it, just like in clear water, but he barely recognized himself.

The hits he had received in the face had left blue marks, he even had a cut on the right cheekbone, the blood had dripped and dried without him noticing. But the more noticeable was the dark hand around his neck. He then understood why his throat was aching so much, the hunter had really squeezed strongly.

He shook his head and came back to reality to focus back on his new friend's surprising camouflage skill. That could be useful. This camouflage didn't last long but helped the Fury confusing the hunters. Joke felt guilty to have ruined her disappearing, because if she could turn invisible, he couldn't and that was betraying their location.

The dragon noticed it too and growled. She seemed that pissed off Joke feared she would throw him off to escape by herself. But she didn't. She was even looking at him from time to time, making sure he was still there. When their eyes met, Joke froze. Once again he felt hypnotized by the bright mauve, and he swore he could read in it several expressions. Anger, like a burning rage for these hunters who had tried to down her, but also fear and worry.

Joke wondered if he could get out of this spell that was distracting him from wwatching their surroundings, it was dangerous to just fly like this, the dragon seemes to read his thoughts as she shook her head and look downwards.

She had lost a lot of height because of her dodging, and made another one as a net was thrown at them. Once again, Joke barely hold on in time. He was far from being a beginner for dragon riding, but he had to admit flying on Toothless with a saddle and Hiccup driving while he was behind the viking was sooo much easier than desperately holding on a wild dragon as he couldn't control nore even predict any of her movements.

The dodges followed another, restlessly, and Joke started to wonder if there was any way out of this confrontation. Maybe they should go back to the island and hide until the dragon riders would rescue them ? As this option became more reasonable in Joke's mind, he spotted an arrow aiming for them. Obviously, the Fury didn't see it as she was watching the other side.

When she dodged another net, Joke understood they were now in the perfect aim of the arrow. He yelled at her and bent on the side in a desperate try to protect her with his own body, and it worked.

The Fury started when she heard him, then she saw him slip on the side of her neck to get an arrow in her stead. The arrow sank in his shoulder, making him cry in pain and fall without controlling it.

His cloak got caught in the wind as he started a free fall. He panicked and shook arms and legs in the void, wincing because of the arrow in his left shoulder which unabled him to make any movement without feeling a burning pain.

Weirly, his head started to spin, as much as his guts were spining in his fall. A fog formed in the corner of his eyes, bluring his view and making him feel like he was feverish. As his eyelids became heavy, he heard a familiar whistle.

A Night Fury whistle, yet it sounded a bit too high pitch to be Toothless. He forced his eyes opened and saw a white frame in the sky, rushing to him. He weakly smiled while stretching his right hand toward the white Fury.

For a moment, he really thought she could catch him, but it was before she was hit by another arrow. The hit derouted her on the side. Joke turned his head to look at her, seeing how her frame was getting dizzy again. He heard a loud and desperate roar echoing through the sky, then he saw her frame retreating in a giddy way, back towards the island.

Joke didn't blame her. At least, she had tried. He had seen how painfull and difficult it had been for her the first time she had been touched by a dragon-root arrow, he even got surprised she still had enough strength and bravery to try and reach the land again.

He forced a smile on his face, he knew it was the best chance for her, because if she had tried to save him, she would have fall in the water with him, and she would have drown with him.

He closed his eyes and accepted his fate, Hiccup's face appearing behind his eyelids. He only thought about him, and all the regrets he had in his heart.

As the fall was getting faster, he felt the wind smash his back with more strength, he only kept in his mind his viking, and that was all he was thinking about when he hit the water. He didn't even have the time to feel himself sink as everything turned dark around him.

''I'm sorry, Hiccup. I wish I could have come back to you.''

* * *

Okay, huh… don't kill me for ending this chapter here.

Huh… Where is my shield ?!


	5. Farewell

Hey, new chapter !

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Farewell… freedom**

Joke woke up in a jolt and immediatly threw up the water in his lungs. They were burning and aching.

He vomited the salted water and turned on his stomach, coughing and catching his breath back, trying to calm down his thoughts and panick.

His chest was aching too, as if it had been crushed under a dragon's weight. His left shoulder didn't obeyed him properly, he could barely move his arm, and the shoulder was aching too, but in another way. It seemed like something was stuck in it.

His right foot, his right cheekbone and the ripped out skin on his wrists were burning in an unbearable way, no doubt because of the salted sea water.

He tried to ignore it all and gritted his teeth, still steadying his breath. His blurred vision had calmed down, enabling him to see he was laying on a wooden floor. A crazy hope crept into his heart, had he been found by the dragon riders ?

He lifted his head with difficulty but recognized the hunter crew. He was back on their ship. The one next to him, visibly the one who had reanimated him after his drowning, got up sighing. He didn't have noticed this man before.

Unlike the others, he was less bulky, but still intimidating for a sixteen year old boy.

''Get him back to his cell.'' The captain vociferated. ''We had already lost enough time.''

''What do we do for the white Night Fury ?'' Another hunter asked.

The captain glared at him, then pinched her nose bridge with irritation.

''Looks like, if we leave these two together, they'll find another way to escape.''

Joke didn't need explanations to understand she was talking about him and the white Fury, and she was right : they would escape again if they were reunited.

''Leave a few men on this island to capture it and keep it until we return. We'll sale the boy first and will come back for the dragon later.

''Oh… Okay, boss.''

A hunter walked to Joke and grabbed him by the right arm, by the boy couldn't stand on his own. His legs were weak and shaking, they refuse to hold him, which unervers the hunter. Yet, as he was going to slap him, the less bulky man stopped him.

''I should take care of his wounds. With the sea salt, they risk to get infected, and we won't be able to sale him if we have to cut off his foot or arm.''

Joke froze as he heard that. He tried to struggle but had even less strength than before, needless to say any try was vain in his current state, that would only tire him. The hunter and less bulky man – who seemed to be a healer judging by his words – dragged the young boy back in the hold, when he got back to a cell.

He was now on the other side of the room, the healer insisted to put him in the only cell free of any straw, and Joke internally thanked him for that. He was nauseous enough to bare this sticking smell.

The hunter threw him on the ground and growled something to the healer, surely he was telling him to hurry up. The healer immediatly got to work, Joke let him do. He didn't have the strength to fight back, and he had to admit he didn't wanted either his wound to get infected.

The first thing he felt was the healer to tear off his tunic at the shoulder to take off the arrow. He seemed to treat the wound in priorities. The pain made the boy wince and gave him the feeling it was stealing all his strength away. He couldn't bare for long and fainted.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A smashing sound on the ceiling woke him up in a jolt. Joke opened his eyes to see a room he recognized but didn't like to see : this cell in the shiphold. Yet he noticed there was no light coming from outside, it was night time. The only light was the lantherns from both sides of the room, creating a gloomy ambiance.

How many time was he out ? He knew the sun was starting to set when he had left the island with the white Fury… Had he slept only a night, or the following day too ?

He closed his eyes and sniffed before trying to sit up. He felt a bit dizzy and numb, but it was still better than before his sleep. When he finally was sat up despite a faint grunt, he breathed again. Looking down at him, he noticed his left arm was in a sling, his wrists wrapped in clean bandages, so was his right foot. The healer had made a great job, nd the boy mentally thanked him as it would help him find another way to escape.

His tunic was still covering him despite the missing sleeves and the hole he could feel on his back, where the chilly air made him shiver. He lifted his head a bit too fast, making his head spin, but he forced himself to focus to look at his surroundings.

If, the first time, he had been locked in a the first jail on the right side of the room, this time he was on the left side, and at the back of the room. He noticed a hunter near his cell's door, sat on a chair and snoring. He may have been posted here to keep an eye on Joke.

Since he was sound asleep, Joke made use of it and approach. The hunter had the keys hanging to his belt, maybe he was close enough for Joke to grab them ? He had to try. He knew he couldn't go really far after opening his cell, but stealing the key could prevent the hunters to enter and reach him, right ?

He tried to stand, but the pain in his feet as he put weight on it. He fell back but managed to mute his shout. He winced and gritted his teeth, staying frozen while waiting for the pain to subside, then he lifted his head again. The hunter was still asleep and snoring. Good.

Joke took in a shaky breath, then dragged himself on the floor, without a sound. When he reached the bars and passed his valid arm through them, he outstretched it as far as he could towards the hunter's belt.

He tried again and again, pressing himself against the cold metal bars, threatening his arm and fingers to elongate, but not to avail. The hunter was too far. He sighed and hold back a frustrated growl before giving up. He sat against the bars and let his head fall backward, letting his eyes wander in the void. One more time, he thought about Hiccup, but he also thought about the white Fury.

Was she on the island ? Was she still sick or recovering ? Had she been captured or had she managed to escape with her sublime camouflage ? Joke wasn't sure about it, but he hoped so.

No dragon should be downed, they were creatures of the sky, creatures of freedom. Freedom. Joke's mood fell when he thought about this word. The hunters got him back, and they still wanted to sale him as a slave, the dragon riders didn't seem close to find him, and he didn't know where the ship was heading.

He didn't know how many times he had to wait before being released, and he even started to wonder if this was going to happen.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hiccup was more and more unerved, and the other riders could feel it. It had been days since they had started to chase the brigand ship, and they were searching restlessly. If they had managed to follow Joke's scent thanks to Stormfly and Turnmoil's smell, they had quickly lost the track in the middle of the ocean.

Fungus had given them a drawing of the banner he had saw on the ship, so the riders had started to stop on islands – hiding their dragons so not to scare off the inhabitants – to ask informations.

At first, they had not found anything. But after the fifth day, still getting more and more away from Berk, towards the south, they finally learnt who were Joke's ravishers.

Dragon hunters. Grunthilde the Unsightly and her henchmen were known to capture and trade dragons in the east-southern islands. The were saling living dragons or only skins, fangs, horns, bones and meat. And sometimes, very rarely, they were saling slaves.

The Haddocks and Hoffersons turned red when they learnt that, Reekfrid almost punched their informer if Stoick had not hold him back. Then, it was Hiccup's turn to snap. The poor merchant had the gentleness to share with them what he knew and all he had in return was the threat of a fist, then a young man grabbing his collar and shouting at him for more details.

Snotlout and Astrid had to be two to separate them, then the chief took his son a few steps away to talk to him, while the Hofferson daughter apologized for them and asked calmly for the details.

Stoick had never seen his son like this before. Hiccup was clenching his fists to the extend his knuckles were turning white, the frowns on his forehead seemed painful but he didn't care, his face was red of anger and, at the same time, pale.

The chief sighed and hugged his son to try and comfort him. He knew what he was going through, he understood all too well : he had lived the same thing when his beloved wife had been carried off by dragons. He had spent countless days pursuing them, seeking for her, exploding in rage, desperating, until they finally found her corpse. Yet, it was not the dragons who had killed her, a dragon would have used claws, teeth of fire, obviously not a spear.

Stoick was hoping with all his heart they would find Joke, because he couldn't bare the idea of his son going throught the same despair than him. He wouldn't wish that to his worst enemy : loosing your beloved one, it was something one could never really recover from.

He kept on hugging his son, stroking his back and slightly rocking him. He wanted to promise him they would find Joke, but unfortunately, that was something he wasn't sure of. They couldn't be sure of it.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When the hunter's ship finally berthed, Joke didn't feel relieved to come back to real land. Somehow, he thought he should have been, but he didn't because he knew what was waiting for him.

He was wrapped in a heavy cloak hiding not only his white hair, but also his face and shoulders. He disembark at the same time as the captain – which he had learnt the name hearing the men speaking – but he didn't know where they were getting him. Two men were escorting them, or rather were making sure the boy wouldn't escape.

The two days of traveling following his second capture, especially with the treatments of the healer, had allowed his wounds to seal up. His foot still made him a bit uneasy when he was putting weight on it, but he could walk without limping. His arm had been freed from the sling, all pain gone, and that explained why his hands were tied up again. Joke hated it. The bandages were protecting his skin from the friction of the rope, but he could still feel the irritation.

There was at least one positive thing in this misadventure : Joke had learn that the Monstruous Nightmare's spit was a really good healing, helping and boosting cicatrisation. Where his wounds would have needed four to five days to completely seal, the spit had boosted it in two days, only one day more would have completely healed the boy and leave barely noticeable scars.

Joke almost fell when one of the hunters pushed him to make him walk faster. He glared at the man but still obeyed. Grunthilde the Unsightly led them into a earth path, Joke tried to look at their surrounding. The island seemed rocky and forester, but unhabited.

There was only one building, a giant stone and wooden construction which could almost compete with the volcano of the Read Death.

Joke was forced to enter in it, then began and long and boring walk into austere corridors. This place looked like a secret headquarter, or even a prison. There was a lot of guards in the corridors, and as background sounds, Joke could hear complains, laments, sobs and moans. Men and women seemed desperated, some of them were even screaming. All of these made shivers running down Joke's spine.

He hated this place, he wanted to quickly go back, he even was ready to go back to his cell on the ship , with the nauseous straw, if that meant he didn't have to stay there. But he had to. After several minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination.

They pushed a door and entered in a room that was more cosy and welcoming than the rest of this place. It looked like an office. Joke stood in the middle of the room, the two bulky hunters around him, as Grunthilde stepped forward to greet the man on the other side of the desk.

Said man stood up and stretch his arms with a glee on his face.

''Grunthilde ! My old friend ! I'm no happy to see you again ! I couldn't believe it when I heard you were coming here, I assume you've got something for me, then ?

He twitched his eyebrows with a crooked smirk, as if to say the captain knew what he was talking about. She laughed as Joke hold back the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't sure how he was feeling at that very moment, it was a baffling mixture between fear and anger.

''Trust me, you won't be disappointed, my friend.'' Grunthilde rejoined before making a sign towards her two henchmen.

They pushed Joke forward, forcing to get closer to the captain, then his hood was ripped off his head, unveiling his whole atypical appearance. Exposed like this, Joke felt more tensed than ever. He hesitantly looked up at the two person in front of him.

The one that risked to buy him was as large as the imposing Grunthilde, but taller than her. Where the woman seemed to have a lot of fat, this man had obviously only sharp muscles. He was bald with small eyes of a greyed-brownish color, the look seemed blased, yet it widened when he saw the white-haired boy.

''Well, well.'' He said, smiling and nodding in approval. ''You were right : I'm not disappointed. Where did you find such a specimen ?''

He turned around his desk and walked to the boy, circling him and looking intently at every detail of him. Joke hated this insistent stare and averted his own gaze with discomfort and contempt. But somehow, the tone of this man reassured him : he didn't seem to be a torturer.

When the man took cautioously the boy's chin to lift and look at his face, Joke turned his head away, not going to allow this man to analyse him further more. It unnerved the mand, who cut off the explanations of Grunthilde to grab Joke's jaw and grunt.

''Don't you dare ignore me, tad !''

This grib hurt Joke, and he forgot any reassuring thought he could have had about this man : his glare was scary. The boy started to shake, and he mentally pestered against himself for that.

''Yep,'' the captain said. ''He still don't understand his position.''

''Don't worry about this, I'm gonna teach him. I like to tame them, and something tells me this one will be distractful.''

This man's crooked smirk scared even more the young boy, shivers ran down his spine, he even felt cold sweat along his nape. The buyer smirked even more, then he went back to his seat behind his desk, drawing a pint to his mouth.

''How much do you ask for him ?''

''Four thousands gold pieces.''

The buyer choked on his drink, this prize surprised Joke too : he was sure the hunters had talked about three thousands the first time. Surely the captain had been infuriated by his escaping, or she just wanted to get as much as she could out of him.

The buyer wiped his face before laughing.

''Gruntie, come on, I'd gladly give you a friend prize for this little marvel, but that much…''

Joke frowned when he heard how the man had called him. Was he really just some kind of objetc for them ? Gods, if his hands were free, he would have punched them. Well, there would have been heavy reprisals, but it would have alleviate him.

Both buyer and saller looked at each other, silently, Grunthilde crossed her arms over her enormous chest with a face that said clearly she was not going to let go. The buyer – whose name Joke still didn't know and wasn't sure he wanted to know – sighed and ran his fingers in his beard.

''Three thousands, my friend.'' He proposed.

''Three thousands and eight hundred.''

The buyer laughed, then he pointed at the boy's hands.

''You really think I didn't see these bandages ? You and your men had damaged him. Three thousands and five hundreds, last offer.''

A heavy silence fell on the room, then Grunthilde accepted. Joke felt his shoulders like his mood fall as realisation slapped him in the face. It was done, he has been sold, so now he really was a slave.

Buyer and saler shook their hand, then the buyer filled a purse with golden pieces before giving it to the captain, then the two hunters threw the boy towards his new owner. Joke tensed up when he felt the man put his large and moist hand on his shoulder, even more when he was dragged. The man took the cloak and put it back on the boy's head before leaving the room.

This time, Joke couldn't see the path they were taking had the hood was all over his face and blocking his view. He was pushed and pulled in different directions he couldn't identify, and it felt like hours before he heard a heavy door closing behind him.

He started when the hood was removed, and he could finally see where he was. It looked like a cage. All the walls, including the ceiling, were only made of croosed bars. Joke saw light coming from above, it was too faint to be direct daylight, but it was clear there was windows at the upper floor.

People were walking there, other guards making their round. Joke's eyes went back in front of him as he heard someone knocking at a door. He saw his jailor on the other side of the room, knocking against a wooden door with a hole on eye-level.

Someone was behind it and looked at them by the hole.

''Yes, boss ?''

''New recruit, tell Folker to ready the Square.''

''Right.''

Joke hesitated. He didn't know who was that Floker nore what was the Square, but he wasn't impatient to find it out. The jailor, visibly the chief of this building / organisation, turned back to the boy and grabbed his arm. Joke started and tried to struggle, but this man's grib was too strong.

Then man pulled his face closer to his and glared at him.

''I'll learn you to fight me back. In case you didn't get it yet, it's over, you're no longer master of yourself. I am your master now, until I find you a buyer. So you'll obey me and call me Master, is that clear ?

Joke didn't answered, too shocked, scared and angry to think clear. His muteness earned him an iron grib on the arm, which made him shout and fall on his knees. The man hold him on his shaking legs, not allowing him to collapse.

''At least, with that, I'm sure you're not mute. When your Master talks to you, you don't ignore him and you answer him, got it ?!''

''Y-Yes...'' Joke stuttered with a shaking voice.

''Better.''

The boy gritted his teeth as he could already feel bruises forming on his arm, bruises the man was still crushing. He pulled him with him in another room. Joke was thrown forward and alsmot fell. The ground was dirty, earthy, as if it was covered with some kind of sand.

The ceiling was luminous, the roof only made of chains – which remind Joke a bit of the previous arena on Berk – but they were too high to be reachable. Joke came out of his thoughts as he heard voices around him. Curious, his gaze wandered in the entire room to notice that, except from the door he was coming from, there were only cells all around him.

They were filled with countless half-naked, thin and chained frames, a lot of arms were coming throught the bars, like supplications, trying to reach him. But they were too far.

Joke straightened up and looked around him, to see a wooden pole in the middle of the room, sunk on the floor in a perfect vertically position. Chains were hanging from the top of it, two hindering clearly serving to tie someone to the pole, arms up, as if it was a spot of execution or torture.

Seeing this, Joke panicked and turned to the jailor, who had just removd his belt to bent it in two, he was holding it in a meancing way. Joke didn't have to think about it to understand what the man wanted to do.

The boy stepped back, holding up his tied hand as a defense sign, but he couldn't find his voice. His throat was tight and his lips shaking. The more the man was coming towards him, the more Joke was backing. This dance lasted for a moment before Joke was stopped by the pole on his back.

He panicked again as he was now trapped between the pole and jailor. Said man stretched the belt between his two hands, smirking and looking down at the boy.

''Kneel.''

Joke quivered while the prisoners around him started to yell. He couldn't make out if there was cheerings in all this noise. Some of them seemed to be booing, protesting, other applaused, shouted at him to obey, he swore he even heard someone pleading the jailor to leave him alone. One thing for sure, he suddenly heard a woman.

''He's just a kid !''

The jailor was not moved at all by all thiese complains, he stood with a dark and haughtly glare at the boy, who was frozen in fear.

''Kneel before your Master.''

Since Joke wasn't moving, the man got angry and grabbed his collar. The boy didn't have the time to register what was happening he was suddenly turned face against the pole. He felt his tunic being lifted and wanted to protest, but what hs voice let out was a painful cry as he received the first belt hit on the back.

The prisoners yelled again in this indistinct chaos of voices as the jailor kept on hitting the pale skin, which was turning red. Joke didn't scream more than two times before he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth to bare it in silence. He had the feeling he was being beaten harder after that, yet he refused to cede. He stayed strong and endured in silence, trying to find some comfort with other thoughts.

He thought about the white Fury, freely flying away after escaping the hunters. He tried to think about Berk, where the dragons and vikings were living together, playing together, flying together.

He tried to think about his friends dragons riders, their fights, they taunts, they laughter, the pranks of the twins, Snotlout grunting for anything, Fishlegs gagaing with his Meatlug, Astrid's admonitions for her little brother's antics…

He tried to think about Hiccup, his smile, his laugh, his hand in his, his arms around him, his forest green eyes, the smooth of his hair, this funny braid behind his ear.

No matter how he tried to focus on these memories, the voices of the prisonniers kept on ringing in his ears, just like the slam of the leather on his skin. Joke tried to hold on as long as possible, but he ended up sheding the first tear of the very many he was about to let out.


	6. The snowflake

New chapter !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The snowflake**

He had lost track on time. Several days must had elapsed. He was sure of it, but how many ? Joke couldn't say as his cell had no opening on the outside, he couldn't see when the sun was rising and setting.

He was alone, almost always kept in the dark. He could hear some prisoners speaking in the neighbor cells, but he never saw them as his had no bars, but walls. He had learnt he was locked where all the new slaves were kept before they had been 'trained'.

The only moments Joke was pulled out of his hole was to go to the Square. The jailor was still coming back and trying to make him obey, but Joke was still fighting. He refused to obey, and even more to give the jailor the satisfaction of screaming under the hits.

Weirdly, Joke had the impression to getting used to it, not feel them anymore, as if his back was getting numb. The other prisoners were getting less noisy too, as if they were getting used to the show, as if it was getting boring. And Joke still refused to obey, he even refused to talk.

He was walking by rote when he was dragged to the Square, and back to his cell. He wasn't counting the goings and comings anymore, he was slowly shuting himself from the rest of the world, as if his brain was shuting down and was entering in a waiting mode. He was doing so, actually, somehow. He was waiting for the dragon riders to rescue him.

Joke hadn't lost hope to see his friends come, he refused to loose hope. And that was why he refused to obey, no matter how many times he was beaten. He even proved an incredible insolence one day : as the jailor was about to give him the order to kneel, the boy had placed himself against the pole, lifting his tunic in a clear sign of 'Beat me, I don't care.' And, obviously, he had been beaten.

He could bare the pain. Loneliness, it was already a bit more difficult. But what he really couldn't stand was the fear. So he was chasing it away with hope.

He kept on waiting, and he was getting used to the wait. Slowly, he was getting used to this new life.

One day, the door of his cell was opened. Like everytime, he let his heart pounding with hope, lifted his head to check out who was there, but found the jailor. Yet, like every time, he didn't let sorrow sink into him and just went back to the wait. He didn't fight and let the man drag him in the corridors, not even noticing it was not the usual path they were taking.

He found himself standing in the middle of a room he didn't know. His brain started to notice something was wrong as the ground was actually soft. Joke looked downward and noticed with surprise he was actually standing on a fur. He lifted his head and looked at the room.

It was not the Square. It looked like a bedroom. Jack tensed up without controling it, a new worry made him shiver, it was the first he got scared since he had entered this waiting-mode. His brain bustled about and his heart beat faster with anxiety. What was he doing here ? Why wasn't he at the Square, like all the other times ?

When the door closed behind him, he started but forced his body to stay still, then he heard footsteps coming towards him. Joke stayed frozen as he could feel the man's presence just next to him, too close for it to be comfortable.

The man was almost against his right arm, while his voice spoke just above his ear.

''You really are brave, I have to admit it. Noone has ever hold on as long as you did, and you still had not obeyed the first order.

Joke hated this closeness. The jailor was invading his personal space and was speaking so low his tone was almost sensual. He tried not to swallow hard and slightly turned his head on the left, not wanting to look at him.

''You've been here for weeks now, and you still haven't obeyed the first order. Though it's the most simple of all : kneel. Just kneel.''

The end of his sentence was nothing more than a whisper, and Joke tensed up feeling the man's breath on his ear. He was too close !

''This kind of behavior is bad for business, you know. Not only I can't sale you while you're not trained, but you also could give bad ideas to the other slaves. Normaly, slaves like you, we just kill them. Yes, it's a waste. Yes, it makes me loose time and money, but you… I bought you a little pretty fortune to dear Grunthilde, you understand I can't afford to give up on such investment… even if I didn't buy you just to sale you…''

A heavy silence fell around them, and it didn't reassured the young boy. He couldn't say how long it lasted, but it felt like forever before something else happened. Joke stiffened when he felt fingers brush against his cheek.

''So pale...'' The jailor whispered. ''So smooth… So frail and strong at the same time…''

Joke shut his eyes as the fingers stroked his face, brushed on his ear, and ran throught his hair. He felt a tear escape from his eye, and he mentally scolded himself for that, yet the fear was too strong to leave any space for anger.

This situation, he hated it. He hated it because it was not Hiccup. He hated it because it reminded him of the Zippleback-boots hunter. He hated it because, just like with the hunter, he felt completely helpless. He had already tried to struggle against the jailor during the first session at the Square, and a few following sessions. He had tried to fight with all his might, not to avail.

Joke tried to endure this too, but his body was shaking. He could bare the pain, not the fear, and it was all this man was making him feel : fear. So much fear he couldn't even manage to get angry. The hand kept on running throught his hair, stroking it with softness and threat at the same time.

''So unique… Like a snowflake…''

Another tear rolled down Joke's cheek. The hunter had called him like this too, when he had tried to assault him. That time, he had the chance to be saved by the white Fury, by now he was all alone, and he couldn't do anything. He was litterally bound.

The hand on his hair continued to move slowly, going down along his skull before resting on his nape. The jailor then grabbed it and forced the boy to look up at him. Joke hated having to meet his gaze, especially when he saw how foggy it was. He knew what the man wanted to do, and that scared him even more.

''Can I call you like this ? My snowflake.''

''N-No.'' Joke replied, managing to frown despite his shaking voice.

He knew his eyes were betraying how frightened he was, but he was still fighting. There was no way he would give up, no matter what was going to happen to him. He had to keep hope and faith : the dragon riders were coming. He didn't know how much more time he had to wait for them, but he knew they were coming.

As he had suspected, his answer didn't pleased the jailor. He braced himself to be hit – by a fist or a belt, he wasn't sure what he had to expect – but he got surprised when nothing happened.

The jailor only looked down to the bottom of his face, and lifted his other hand to trace the boy's lips with his fingers. Joke stiffened even more, he pinched his lips to stop the touch, shedding another tear.

''Open your mouth.'' The jailor said.

Joke kept his eyes shut and shook his head in refusal. A violent shake on his nape forced him to open his eyes, meeting an insistent glare.

''I don't want to break you, little snowflake. You don't have to be scared of me.''

Joke wanted to roll his eyes and deathglare him, but he couldn't. Fear was holding him back, he even had troubles to breath. He hated how powerless the fear what making him be, he felt even more helpless than before.

A wave of relief crashed over him as the jailor let go of his nape, yet fear immediatly came back as the man wrapped his bulky arms around the boy to lift him. Joke panicked and shook his legs to struggle, but that didn't do anything, he was only kicking the air. The man took him to the bed and layed him there.

Joke immediatly tried to get up but the man turned him on the stomach and kept him there, pushing on his shoulder, before using his free hand to lift his tunic. Joke protested with a muffled voice in his tight throat, and started as he felt he moist hand on his back. It moved slowly, tracing on his skin the red marks left by the belt.

''N-No...'' He stuttered in fright.

''Hush.''

The jailor bent forward and kissed his back, which made him blench and panick. He forgot everything he had thought before : this man was going to assault him anyway, he had to fight as much as he could ! He bustled out and shook all his limbs while screaming, even managing to push away the man, just enough time to turn on his back, but the jailor cladded his hand on his mouth, using the other to grab his tied wrists.

''It's alright, my snowflake...''

No ! No it wasn't alright ! Joke refused to calm down and kept on wrestling, forcing the jailor to tighten his grib to the extend it hurt the boy. He screamed even more in the hand and tried to free his arms. It was helpless, he could see it.

However, as the jailor climbed on him, Joke saw an opening. He didn't wait and gathered all his strength to give him the strongest kicked he could in his guts. The jailor froze in pain, allowing Joke to get out of his grib, slip from the bed and run to the door. Luckily, it wasn't locked, so he could escape. He barely heard the muffled and painful voice of the jailor calling for him.

''Snowflake, no...''

He ran as fast as he could in the corridors, even if he didn't know where he was going. It might have be his only chance to escape, so he had to take it, and he could waste it. So he stopped at every corner to make sure the following corridor was empty before goign there, yet he got spotted when he went by a cage full of prisonners.

Said prisonners, just like every session in the Square, started to yell, applause, protest, make too much noise for him to be discreet. He tried to hush them and ask them to quiet down, but he understood it was vain, so he ignored them and resumed to his flee.

He felt bad to leave them there, yet he knew he couldn't do anything for them : he didn't know where to find the keys, and even less where was the exit. After a moment of running and hiding, he crossed guards.

Distracted by his thoughts about the other prisonners, he had forgot to check the path, and found himself just in front of them. They started and immediatly yelled to alert the other before chasing him. He turned around and ran in the other direction, but he hadn't expected to be caught that quickly.

He let out a desperated scream when someone grabbed him, and was instantly muted by a large and moist hand on his mouth. He shut his eyes and cried as he recognized the jailor, who put his face just next to his and whispered in his ear.

''Why did you do that, my little snowflake ?''

The guards joined them, and the jailor straightened up, frowning. Joke didn't care about his change of behavior and tone, he was just sick of it all. He wanted everything to end, and the tears on his face were running wild without his control.

''I'll take care of this.'' The jailor growled to the guards. ''I'm going to teach him.''

He dragged Joke by the collar, the boy almost on the ground, unable to struggle. He was dragged on the stone floor, then on the dirty sand as they reached the Square. The prisonners were even more noisy than the first time Joke had been led there. Countless yells and shouts were ringing in his tired ears, making his head ache.

He couldn't move when the jailor untied his wrists – finally freeing them from the abrasion of the rope – only to seal them into the chains on the pole. Joke tried to react and lifted his head to see it. He was face against the pole, the jailor against his back, way too close, and he hated the feeling of his moist hand lifting his tunic, lingering on his skin. He clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for a new beating. He could handle the pain. He had bared all the previous sessions of belt hitting, he could bare one more.

However, he froze as he felt a breath on his ear, then heard the husky voice of the jailor whispering to him.

''I didn't want to break you, little snowflake, but you don't leave me a choice.''

Joke started as he heard a slaming sound that was nothing close to a belt. He slowly turned his head in hesitation and worry, and froze seeing it was a whip the jailor had just picked up.

The prisonners yelled louder, getting hysterical, while the jailor tore down the boy's tunic, exposing his whole back he was about to mangle. Jack panicked and wrestled again, he even started to beg him, that he had never did before.

''No ! No, please, no ! Don't do that !''

But his pleading did nothing, and the first hit smashed him. The noise echoed in the whole room, earning a bruised bry from the boy, making all the prisonner suddenly shut up, before revive all their frantic shouts with increased energy.

Joke had frozen. The whip had struck him with more violence he had anticipated, cutting his flesh and leaving a burning sensation as blood strains were rolling down his back. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists around the chains retraining him. Other hit would come, he knew it. He tried to brace himself as he could, but nothing could help. The second strike had the exact same effect as the first one, except it also took a lot of strength out of him.

The prisonners were roaring, shouting, yelling in a mixture of joy and protest, and all this noise was just adding to the throbbing headache of Joke. He had oustandingly endured the belt, but this… this was a completly other level of pain. He swore he could faint before the third hit, but he perfeclty felt it.

Then he heard a suspicious noise. It was not related to the cacophony of the prisonners, nor the whip, nor the jailor's breath. A whistle.

A whistle he could recognize in the dark. This whistle was increasing and dangerously getting closer to them, threat of a violent explosion. And when the explosion blew, it seemed to shake the whole building and even the island. The chain roof snapped, the shot exploded on the floor and lifted a cloud of dust which blinded everyone.

The prisonners' yells turned into panick while the jailor, ejected by the explosion, stood to see two big murderous mauve eyes. The dragon they belonged to opened a large mouth full of fangs as white as her and let out the scariest roar they had ever heard. The jailor screamd and hit her in the face with his whip in a defense reflex.

The dragon turned her head because of the hit, but it didn't hurt her, she glared at the man with even darker eyes, growling lowly. He screamed as she bit his side and threw him on the other side of the room, leaving him collapse against one of the cage. He barely had the time to lift his head he wa ssuddenly grabbed by several hands pinning him against the bars.

The white dragon didn't care the slightest bit for his agonising cry and ran to the pole. She shot another purple light to the chain, making them snap and releasing the young boy who collasped on the ground. She rushed to him and nuzzled him on the face, watching him weakily move.

Joke had troubles to clear his thought and understand what was happening. He had heard the whistle, then the explosion, a lour familiar roar, the jailor screaming, then another explosion, and he had been freed.

He was now on the ground, pressed on his elbows and knees, catching a racked breath while his back was on fire, then he felt something warm and scaly in his cheek. He slowly turned his head and couldn't believe it when he saw who saved him : the white Fury !

Her head low toward him, she was whining, her eyes round and worried, but he could do was smile brightly at her.

''Hey ! It's you !''

She bounced in delight before rubbing her head against his, purring heavily. He almost feel but catch her neck, hugging her tightly. She then helped him up on her back.

She was about to take off but he stopped her and pointed to the prisonners.

''Wait, wait ! We can't let them here...''

She blew by her nostrils, not really enjoying this idea, but she still did something. She shot at the different cages, bending and melting the bars, not caring if she would hurt someone inside the cages.

The prisonners' voices rose higher than ever before, echoing in the whole room, this time it was only cheers and plaudit, then the dragon roared and flew throught the now-opened roof. She immediatly flew high, out of the reach of the hunter's weapons.

Joke couldn't believe he was actually feeling the wind on his face. He was free ! The white Fury had come for him ! Not only she had managed to escape the hunters on the island, but she had tracked him here and got him out !

He shed new tears, this one made of pure joy, and tightened his arms around the dragon's neck while she was soaring higher and higher, farther away from the fortress. She looked at him and purred.

The wave of relief was crashing over Joke, over and over again, making him feel like it was also stealing his strength. As the adrenaline was subsiding, his back was hurting him more and more. It was really painful. He could feel his eyelids weighting on his eyes, asking for rest, yet the fear was still there : what if he wouldn't wake up ?

He couldn't say how bad were his wounds, but judging by the pain caused by the slightest of his moves, the cuts made by the whipe were pretty deep. He couldn't risk to fall asleep, so he hold on the dragon, each beat of her wings was making him a little more tired.

The world around him was slowly sliping into the darkness, drawing Hiccup's face in his mind. Then he suddenly heard a voice. The voice seemed to shout, but it was faint. So, it was far, far away from him, just like the dream he was slowly falling into.

''JOKE !'' The voice cried.

He thought he heard others, calling out his name, but he wasn't sure. His eyes were alsmot completely closed, he was struggling to keep them open, curiosity keeping him awale a little longer. Was he really hearing these voices ? Why did they sounded familiar to him ?

He started and found a little bit of his strength back when the white Fury shot a plasma blast. She roared in fury and was answered by other roars. Joke tried to lift his head and look around him. He looked where the Fury had fired, and couldn't believe his sight as he saw frames in the sky.

Seven frames, all familiars. Dragons. One green with two heads, a red that seemed in fire, a smaller one which was brown with wings difficult to see as they were beating really fast, a blue one with with white dots, two dragons with the same shape, one blue, the other blue and brown, and a black one coming forwards.

Was it really the dragon riders ? His sight was a bit blurred and couldn't help him answer this question, yet he was sure of it. He let hope sink in his body and mind and let go of one hand to gently stroke the white Fury, which stopped growling and look at him. He was sprawled on her back and nape, his gaze towards the black dragon.

''Joke !'' The voice called again.

This time, Joke recognized it. It felt like it had been ages since he last heard it, but he recognized it as if he had heard it just the day before.

''Hiccup…'' He weakily breathed.

''It's okay, I'm here.''

Toothless whined and beat his wings to come closer, but the white Fury groaled and shot at him. Toothless dodged it while the other dragons roared, then the white Fury flew away.

Joke stretched his hand in the air, watching at the retreating frames of his friends. He tried to talk to the white Fury, but he was too weak to make any sound, his eyes closing again.

He heard her shot another blast, then felt the heat all around him when she went through the fire to hide. And that was when everything turned black.


	7. The chase

Hi guys, new chapter !

In this one we'll go back a few weeks in the past to see the dragon riders' POV.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The chase**

It has been days and days, two weeks in total, and the dragon riders were still flying to the south. It took them five days to learn who had taken Joke, and find an explanation to his kidnapping, yet they still didn't know where Grunthilde the Unsightly and her henchmen had brought their white-haired friend.

They had searched the area restlessly, spliting in smaller groups to get informations faster. Every day, Reekfrid and Astrid were getting more worried, and Hiccup was getting more edgy. Of course, all of them were worried for Joke, but these three were the more affected.

Reekfrid was blaming himself for not protecting his son when he was supposed to. Stoick, as a father, tried to lift his mood as he could. Astrid was blaming herself too, but she was hiding it behind her anger and her murderous tendencies. The Grunthilde would better not cross her path, or she could say goodbye to her head. Ruffnut was the one to cheer up the Hofferson girl, but since they had a completely different relationship with her brother, she didn't help much.

And finallt, there was Hiccup. 'Blaming himself' was really far from the truth, he was rotten by guilt, he couldn't help but repeat himself he should have stayed with Joke. But what was really killing him was the unbearable fear of what Joke was going through. He could be hurt, injured, or worst : he could be dead. Hiccup couldn't picture what Joke was enduring, what those men were doing to him, physically and mentally. He knew Joke would be scared, feeling alone, and missing his family, as much as Hiccup was missing him.

Stoick had tried several times to talk to him, Astrid has promised they would do anything to find Joke – and he knew she would – yet only Toothless was able to give him some comfort, enough to allow him at least one hour of good sleep per night.

He was tired, he was worried, he was edgy, he was getting irritable and agressive, and he noticed it. He noticed he couldn't control himself. He even had yelled at Fishlegs. Of course, he had apologized right after, and admitted he was really worried for Joke. It was getting too long, they were searching for too long already. They had to find him quickly.

It took them an entire week before finally finding the ship that had taken Joke. It was berthed in a harbor, where they seemed going to spend the night. The riders left their dragons in the forest, hiden from the inhabitants, with Reekfrid, Fishlegs and the twins to watch over them, while the others when downtown to investigate. They split in two groups, Snotlout with Astrid and Hiccup with his father.

The young viking had troubles calming his anguished heart, he was constantly frowning and clenching his fists, a death glare on everything he was looking at, even people that had nothing to do in this business. Stoick patted his shoulder, trying to soothe him, when his son had scared off a little girl and her mother without meaning to.

They kept on walking on the streets, bathed with a chilly wind getting colder by the night. They ended up in a tavern. Stoick wanted his son to get some rest, and it was the best place to listen the rumors : if Grunthilde's crew was spending the night on the island, there was a good chance they were drinking.

Stoick was proven right as they stepped inside the wooden building. There was a loud commotion, several sailors were among the villagers, some of them seemed pretty drunk.

Stoick stopped his son when he heard the name they were searching for. The name of the captain Grunthilde. Both Haddocks nodded to each other, then settled a a table near the group they had spotted. They turned their back on them so they could eavedrop them discreetly. The three men were drunk, one of them was laughing hysterically.

When the waitress left with the Haddocks' order, they were finally able to spy on the sailors. They listened to them but didn't heard anything useful. Well, until Hiccup heard something. He started and turned his head to listen to another table. The words that had caught his attention were 'white-haired'.

Hiccup had never left his native island before, but Stoik did, and he knew there was only few people with white hair. Old people, obviously, but the white hair were not the trait other would use to call them. These men must be talking about Joke.

Hiccup eyed them cautiously and saw the men. Their clothes and dirty skin were the same than the men and women on the other table Stoick was still eavedropping. Hiccup frowned harder seeing what they clothes were made of : dragon skin. One of them had boots made of Zippleback's skin, another one had a jacket with the signature stripes of a Monstruous Nightmare.

The riders had learnt these men were dragon hunters, but seeing it with his own eyes filled Hiccup with renewed rage. He tried to stay calm and listened to their conversation.

''It's such a waste we had sold this brat.''

''A waste ? You kidding ? The boss got five hundreds pieces of gold more that she had expected, can you believe that ? We had never made such a deal in all our career !''

''With hair like this, it's not surprising. And I'm sure Rambert sold him to an even more expensive prize.''

Hiccup frowned and elbowed his father to catch his attention, making small head sign towards the other table.

''Yeah, I know, but did you see him ?'' The Zippleback boots hunter said. ''I would have gladly rammed into this butt, ha !''

Hiccup snapped as he heard this, his knuckles cracked as he squeezed his pint. Naked rage filled his mind and chest, he was about to throw himself at that man if Stoick had not hold him back and forced him back on his seat. Hiccup protested with his eyes, but his father gave him a insistent look.

Hiccup could see Stoick was infuriated too, yet he was clearly telling him to stay calm. Thinking about it, Hiccup understood why. It was obvious, actually : if they were to attack these men, those from the other table would fight back and outtake them.

Stoick may was a wall of viking strength, he couldn't beat them all with only Hiccup as a backup. Plus, they couldn't contact the others for now. They finished their drinks and left. Stoick stayed near the door to be on guard, while Hiccup rushed to the forest. By luck, he found Astrid and Snotlout on the way, they had found nothing but he quickly shared with them what he had learned.

Astrid clenched her fists with renewed motivation, even if the chief's son had said nothing about the obscenities he had heard. He convinced himself it was better not telling Astrid, she was goign to react just like him, and Hiccup and Snotlout were not strong enough to hold her back. They send Snotlout get the others in the forest while Astrid and Hiccup went back to the tavern.

Stoick was still by the front door, none of the hunters had left, by judging by how much they were drinking, it was just a matter of time before one of them would go out to pee. They just had to wait to get one. Reekfrid and Snotlout joined them and waited with them, it took just some minutes before they saw one hunter getting out. It was the Zippleback boots one.

They followed him in a small alley and didn't let him the time to relief his bladder they cornered him. The two fathers grabbed him and pinned him face against the wall.

''T-Take everything !'' He stuttered in fright.

''We don't care about your money, we want informations.'' Reekfrid growled.

''I-Informations ? A-About what ?''

He was shaking from head to toes, but it wasn't surprising in his situation, especially if the men threatening him were as imposing as Stoick the Vast and Reekfrid the Reckless. Astrid could have laugh seeing his shaking legs, but she was too furious about her brother's missing to even smile.

''You and your friends, you had taken one of our own, on our own island.'' Reekfrid barked at the hunter. ''We want to know what you did with him.''

''W-Who ?''

''Don't play dumb with me !''

He pressed his face against the whole, growling like a wild beast, while Stoik eyes around them, making sure noone noticed what was happening. The hunter was shaking and stuttering, but he seemed drunk enough to not understand who they were talking about, Hiccup added details.

''The white-haired boy.''

''O-Oh, him…''

''Nice, now you remember.''

The chief's son was using all his might to hold him back from beating down this man for what he had dared say – and think – about Joke. Stoick saw his burning anger and looked at him intently. Hiccup met his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He managed to do so a bit, but that was not the case of Reekfrid. He shook the hunter harsher than before.

''What did you do to him ? Where is he ?''

''We- We sold him ! We don't have him anymore, it's been a week now, I swear ! P-Please, don't hurt me ! Oh gods…''

When he passed water in his pants squealing like a wimp, the vikings almost had pity for him. Almost. Ans certainly not Hiccup.

''Give us a name.'' Stoik ordered. ''To whom did you sale him ? And where can we find him ?''

''R-Rambert Dougal, h-he's a slave trader. He lives s-secluded in his base, f-four days to north-north-east from h-here. If you hurry, you can m-maybe get there before he got s-sold again. Maybe you can b-buy him-''

''We won't _buy_ my son !'' Reekfrid barked as he smashed the man's face on the wall. ''We're gonna get him back !''

''P-Please...''

''Leave this coward here.'' Stoick said. ''We've got what we wanted, no need to fight. Let's get Joke back quickly.''

The hot-tempered viking couldn't agree more with that, so they left the wet-pant hunter alone in this dark alley, and quickly returned to the forest, when they shared the new informations with the others. The mounted their dragons and took off.

Four days to north-north-east from their position, but it was for ship travel. With their dragons, they could be there in a bit more than one day.

Hiccup and Toothless stayed ahead of the others during the whole trip, unable to slow down to wait for the others. As the dragons were flying, the vikings were building a plan. They didn't know what they were up against. What was the size of the base, how was it defended, where was Joke inside of it, even if he was still there…

They had to be very cautious, they must infiltrate into the base to make spotting. Reekfrid proposed to get there, saying he was a buyer who wanted to see the slaves so he could determine if Joke was among them.

That seemed a good idea, the less risky one. One they would have located Joke, they could attack. But before that, they had to reach that base, and once again the wait was unbearable. They could still cheer up now they finally knew where Joke was and they were about to get him back, but they couldn't be sure : after all, just like their informer had said, there was the possibility Joke had already been sold again.

Hiccup hated this idea. Joke was a rebel spirit, he was inpredictible as a dragon, he had nothing to do in a cage. No man had something to do in a cage, reduct from being to object to be used by others.

He squeezed the handles with strength and anxiety. He tried to breath slowly to calm down his nerves, but it was really complicated. Toothless could feel his distress, he looked at him, whining. Hiccup sighed and stroked his head, forcing a smile to reassure him.

''It's okay, bud, we're getting him back.''

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hiccup had not slept in the entire night, unable to quiet down his thoughts nore his increasing worry for Joke. They were back on the sky in early morning, convinced they were reaching their destination. They had followed the informations from the hunter, heading north-north-east without divert.

They had encountered some small isles, but nothing big enough to shelter a 'base'. Yet, after three long hours of flying, they spotted a larger island. Hiccup used his telescope to look at the structure on it.

It was huge, like a fortress. There seemed to be a lot of guard, he could even see catapults, trebuchets, huge arbalets… One thing for sure, this base was defended. He shared his observations to the others, but stopped as he saw something suspicious.

A white frame was hanging on one of the fortress' walls, hiding from the guards making their round above it. It looked like a dragon… a dragon which shape looked like a Night Fury. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes, he called out Fishlegs and threw his telescope to him, pointing at the spot.

''Fishlegs, look at the east tower, do you see that ? Looks like a dragon.''

''Oh ! Yes it is ! Oh, looks like a Night Fury !''

''What ?'' Astrid asked, astounded.

''He's white, strange…'' Fishelgs added. ''I wonder what he's doing here.''

''Maybe touring ?'' Tuffnut snickered with his sister.

But their laughter were interrupted as they heard a sudden and powerful explosion, and saw a bright purple light near where the dragon was. The riders panicked and made their dragons fly faster, trying to reach the building. The wind carried to them the sound of deadly roar that sounded like Toothless', the Night Fury reacted to it with surprised and stopped beating his wings for a second.

The more they got closer, the more they could see the details of the base. A faint smoke was rising from a smaller building behind the east tower, that looked like what a plasma blast could do, then they saw a white frame coming out of it at top speed, getting in the air while dodging attacks from the guards.

They had no idea why that white Fury had attacke dthe base, but it seemed to have finished his business and fleeing away. And all the commotion it had caused would certainly make the vikings' mission more difficult.

Fishlegs, pretty curious about this dragon, used the telescope to look at it. He almost choked as he saw it close enough to discern something on its back.

''Oh my Thor ! There's someone on his back !'' He yelled to the other, shaking his free arm.

''Another rider ?'' Stoick enquired.

''Wait… That looks like… Yes ! White hair, it's Joke !''

''What ?!''

Hiccup didn't try to understand further more and instantly made Toothless change direction, launching him at top speed after this mysterious congener. The Night Fury didn't budge, jib, actually he was excited by the idea to meet another dragon like him. And when he spotted Joke on the back of the white beast, he flew even faster.

The other riders tried to keep up, but even at top spped, none of them could catch up with a Night Fury. Hiccup was holding on the saddle and pressing his body against his best friend's, trying not to make any air resistance and allowing him to fly as fast as possible.

The more they got to the white dragon, the more they would see the boy on his back. However, Hiccup's heart tightened as he spotted red on the boy's back. Was he hurt ?

''JOKE !'' He yelled.

He could hear his friends' voices behind him, calling out for the white-hair boy too. He hope they were yelling loud enough to reach him, and he thanked the gods when he understood it was the case.

Yet, the reaction he earned was not the expected one. When the white Fury heared them, he roared and shot at them. A purple plasma blast aimed at them, Toothless dodged it with a side spin and whined with surprised as Thornado – Stoick's dragon – roared his powerful Thunderdrum detonation. Hookfang roared too, obviously the other dragon too but their cries were muffled by those two.

Toothless whined and looked hesitantly at Hiccup, who was still staring at the white Fury. The beast seemed angry, he might feel in danger, but he stopped all sound and turned his head on his back, where the sprawled boy seemed to move. Hiccup saw it as his chance and made Toothless get closer.

''Joke !'' He called out.

He swore he heard something, but the voice was too faint so he could make it out. But he did saw Joke stretching his arm towards him. This gesture seemed wery weak, if not painful, as if the boy was out of strength. It must had something to do with the red on his back.

Hiccup was still too far to really see his boyfriend's condition, but his heart was tightening in worry.

''It's okay, I'm here.''

Toothless whined again and beat his wings to get closer, but the white Fury growled and fired at them once again. The black dragon dodged it as the others roared again, still making their way towards the Furies.

The white dragon seemed to take it as an attack and flew away. Hiccup prompted his dragon to chase him, but they barelt had the time to speed up they saw something unexpected.

The white Fury shot in the air, just in front of him, and closed his wings as he thourght himself in the fire cloud. However, nothing came out of it. Toothless rushed through it, hoping to find something in it, but the smoke dissipated without revealing anything Hiccup panicked even more : they couldn't have just disappear like this ?!

''W-What ? Where are they ? Joke ! JOKE !''


	8. For the love of a dragon, part 1

Hey guys, new chapter !

Will the riders finally get back Joke ?

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**For the love of a dragon, part 1**

''It's not possible, it's not possible...''

That was all Hiccup could say and think. They had found Joke's track, reached the place he was kept in, they had found him, they were so close to get him back…

All for what ? For a unknown dragon to steal him from them ? Why ? How did they disappear ? Was it just an illusion ? A funeral vision ?

A night Fury, white as a ghost, dragging Joke with him in another world, invisible and unreachable… Was it a valkyrie ? Did that mean Joke was dead ?

So many questions messed up with the panicked and confused viking's mind, his heart was pounding so loud it was crushing his chest, his breath was unsteady and shaking, his limbs were shaking and sweating. After a moment of total confusion, barely hearing his friends' voices, as lost as him, realisation slapped Hiccup in the face, yet he couldn't accept it.

He screamed in rage and despair and punched the air before collapsing on his best friend's back. Said best friend was whining in worry.

''What happened ?'' Snotlout asked. ''Where are they ?''

''Is this dragon made of clouds ?'' Tuffnut added, half-joking, half-astounded.

''Odin almighty...'' Reekfrid gasped.

''There !'' Astrid yelped.

Hiccups tarted hearing her and immediatly straightened up to look where she was pointing. They all looked downwards and saw the white Fury skimming above the sea. He growled noticing he had been spotted and flew faster.

''Hurry ! Follow him !'' Hiccup said.

Toothless was the first to dove after him, losing the rest of the group as he was too fast for them. He reach the sea level and caught up with the white Fury, Hiccup stretched his arm in hopes to get a hold of Joke, but his opponent made a side swirl – hitting his hand with his wing – before leaving in another direction.

When the white-haired boy slipped from the dragon's back, completely motionless, the young viking panicked and called out his name. Toothless spread his wings to slow down and quickly turned around to try and catch him, but the white Fury was faster and grabbed the unconscious boy in his paws.

Hiccup mentally cursed as he saw them getting away, yet he got surprised as he saw the dragon adjusting Joke on his back. He was looking at him over his shoulder, he seemed troubled… no, worried. Puzzled, Hiccup bent on his best friend.

''It doesn't looke like this dragon is trying to kidnap Joke, he looks like he's protecting him.''

Toothless shook his head and suddenly roared to the white dragon, which stopped by surprise. Both found themselves face to face. Hiccup let og of one handle and lifted his hand towards the white dragon, trying to speak with a reassuring voice.

''We don't want to hurt you, we're friends.''

Toothless cooed, as if to repeat the words, but the white Fury still seemed distrustful. He was frowning, growling, showing his teeth as white as his scales.

''Look, I don't know how you two met, but we want the same thing : protect him from the hunters. We're on the same sid-''

''Here it comes !'' Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup started as a fire spit bursted next to him, aiming for the white Fury. Said dragon dodged and roared before fleeing away. Hookfang, Barf and Belch – the twins' Zippleback – chasing him.

''Snotlout ! No, stop !'' Hiccup panicked.

''Hiccup ! Are you okay ?'' Astrid said, joining him.

He started again and felt his panick coming back with full strength as the white Fury shot another plasma blast to disappear in to the explosion.

''H-He...'' He stuttered. ''Astrid, I think this dragon is trying to protect Joke.''

''What ?''

''I don't know nore why, but we can't attack him, he will only flee.''

''Everyone gather !'' Stoik yelled, just behind the blue Nadder.

He was forced to shout another time for Snotlout and the twins to come back for their frantic search of the ghost dragon in the clouds. When they came back, Hiccup made use of everyone's presence to tell them what he had discovered. Some had troubles believing it, but Fishlegs was the one to voice it out.

''But how would they have meet ? Joke had been captive all along before getting here...''

''We can still ask him once we get him back !'' Astrid growled, impatience sinking from her voice.

''Astrid's right.'' Reekfrid added. ''First we must catch up with this dragon, reassure him, and convince him to give us my son back !''

The vikings shared determined looks, then they went to action. They didn't know how the white Fury was disappearing into his fire, but this power was limited in time as he was getting visible again a few moments later. The dragon riders split up to search the area, with strict warning not to attack.

Astrid left with the twins, Stoick with Snotlout and Fishlegs, Reekfrid with Hiccup. They searched for several minutes, opening up their ear to hear the slightest sound this dragon could make. In the end, the Night Fury and the blue-brown Nadder were the ones to find it again.

They spotted the white dragon near an island he seemed wanted to land. The called back the other riders and chase him. Yet, when they flew above the island, they lost his track again.

''Come on !'' Snoutlout grunted. ''This dragon is white, how come we can't see it in all this green ?!''

''Let's split up.'' Stoick ordered. ''We'll cover more ground. The first one to find them shot a fire signal in the sky.''

''Right.''

And then the group split up again. They didn't know what they would find on this island, but they were giving up that close to their goal. They were not going back without their friend.

Fishlegs and Meatlug searched on the ground, in the woods. If the Gronckle didn't have a good scent, the young dragon addict knew how to recognize dragon footprints with just a look. He found prints from a groupe of Terrible Terror, then from a Changewing. After a moment of search, he finally found the ones of the dragon they were looking for.

''Hey girl, look at this !'' He beamed. ''They were here !''

When he lifted his head, he noticed his dragon wasn't listening anymore and was heading to pile of rocks.

''Meatlug, no ! That's not the time to eat, we must focus.''

The brown dragon didn't care and started to engulf the rocks, forgetting about everything else. She was so focused on her meal she didn't even hear the noise that made Fishlegs jump. The young viking turned around, shaking, then lifted his head to see the white Fury flying above him… and dropping a large trunk on him.

Farther away, towards the north forest of the island, the twins were trying to see something from above.

''Alright sis, you look left, and I look right.''

''Okay.''

The two of them looked on the left side.

''Wait, my left or your left ?'' She asked.

''We have the same left, we're twins.''

''Right !''

She snickered and looked on the right, while Tuffnut turned back to the left side, but he sighed.

''Heh, who are we kidding ? We're never going to find this thing. I mean, it can disappear, by Thor !''

''Yeah, all I see is trees !''

They were so distracted they didn't even see the white Fury appear in front of them. He dashed to them, slammed into them, made them fall from their dragon. Luckily for them, the trees caught them. As Tuffnut sprawled on the ground, Ruffnut got stuck in a tree. Her brother saw her throught blurred vision, to the extend he saw three differents Ruffnut, then he blacked out.

Snotlout and Hookfang were searching on the cliff side of the island. Everything was fine even if they hadn't found anything, until the moment Snotlout needed to pee. He was forced to land and rushed to a bosk. While he was emptying his bladder with an appreciated sigh, he heard a faint rustle.

''Oh come on, can't a viking get some privacy ?!''

He suddenly see some rocks running down the hill, towards him, making his dragon start. He just had the time to put his pants back on before running for dear life. But he ran that fast he didn't saw where he was heading, and jumped in the river. The current was stronger than he expected and dragged him away, Hookfang lost track on him.

Astrid and Stormfly were inspecting the beaches and the cave they came across. Stormfly ran to one of them, sniffing something, and found footprints of a Fury.

''These tracks are pretty fresh. Stay sharp, Stormfly.''

Suddenly, they heard something from the inside of the cave, Stormfly instantly rushed to it, but Astrid panicked and tried to stop her : this kind of charge could scare even more this wild dragon.

Yet, as they were inside, they heard a whistle behind them, a bright purple light blinded them and smashed the entrance of the cave, making it collapse.

The white Fury roared at the duo she had just trapped and took off again, to be followed. Indeed, Stoick and Thornado had seen everything.

''Faster, Thornado !'' The chief cheered up as he was holding to the saddle.

The white Fury sped up, losing them, but Stoick was stubborn and wasn't going to give up. He asked his Thunderdrum to shot the signal to call out the others. He didn't know what had happened to Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins, but Hiccup and Reekfrid were still here to back him up.

He chased the white Fury as he could, it was getting farther and farther from him, it was swirling around the snow-covered mountain, it seemed to have a plan. Of course, Stoick knew Night Furies were pernicious opponent as they were pretty smart, but he hadn't expected to fall in a trap. As they were circling the mountain side, the white dragon suddenly turned around and charged him.

The Fury shot at the rocks and provoked an avalanche, forcing the Thunderdrum to stop. However, he didn't slowed down enough and got caught in the snow, so the Fury made use of it and fled.

Reekfrid arrived at that very moment and had to make a choice : chasing the white dragon, or help his chief. Despite how much he wanted to get his son back, his chief was in danger, so he decided to help him.

There was only Hiccup and Toothless left. They hadn't seen Thornado's signal and had ventured in an underground part of the island. The mountain had been carved by a river, this cavity was full of vegetation and a lot of cracks let in almost as much light as outside.

The two friends followed the river and looked at their suroundings, seraching for any track. But as they were reaching the exit, making all the way in vain, Toothless suddenly smelt something.

''What is it, bud ?''

He prefered to stop and make a standing flight, waiting to see something move. Looking closely, he spotted the something on a rock, just by the entrance. In a sunray, he saw the white Fury. He had just landed on a rock and turned his head over his shoulder.

Hiccup felt his heart sink as he noticed Joke's frame was hanging motionless, the white Fury seemed worried about it too, nuzzling his rickety arm which had no reaction.

''It's now or never, bud. Joke's condition seems really bad…''

They tried to get closer but, despite the distance, the white Fury spotted them and immediatly flew away. Toothless followed suite. As they were chasing them, Hiccup could see the dragon closer. The white Fury was not exactly like Toothless. The shape was the same, but while Toothless had eight 'ears' on his head, this dragon only had four. The horns were different too, smaller and rounded, and the fins were smoother too.

It didn't seem to be a Night Fury, maybe it was a related specie ? He felt more and more curious about this dragon, but he was still more cocnerned by Joke's health. He was clearly unconscious, and the red seemed to be spreading on his back, indicating he was bleeding. Hiccup was still too far to clearly see these wounds, but it looked like cuts.

The chase seemed endless. This white Fury was as fast as Toothless, he even seemed a little bit faster. Toothless had finally found a worthy opponent, but it was the worst situation for this. The black dragon chased the white one, out of the rift, they started to slalom between the trees and going deeper into the forest.

Noticing the dodges were slowing down the white Fury, Hiccup thought they would finally catch up with him, but the other dragon noticed it too. He sharply changed direction and dragged them back above the river. Another serie of dodges waited there for them. Seeing the speed and agility the white Fury was taking the turnings, Hiccup understood this dragon knew the island, maybe he was living here, but how did he had met Joke, then ?

This dragon had assaulted Rambert's fortress to get Joke out, they must have met before that, but when ?

The chasing got more difficult. Hiccup and Toothless tried as they could to catch up with the other fury, but they could see the distance between them slowly getting larger. They were losing them. Suddenly, at a corner, Hiccup saw the white dragon turning around and getting back straight at them, before stepping aside at the last moment.

This figure was so acurate Hiccup was astounded. Time seemed to elapse as they were crossing ways. He looked at the dragon and his passenger, and felt his heart sink again seeing Joke. Yes, he was unconscious, and even more wounded than he had thought. His back was covered with three deep crossed and bleeding cuts, and several bruises and red marks, as if he had been beaten on several occasions. Plus, the wrist Hiccup was locked in a chain, from which a strain of dried blood had dripped.

He visibly had his hands tied up for a long time, maybe even for the two weekd he had been captive. Hiccup's gaze followed them, even more worried, just like Toothless, but that distracted them. They didn't see the hit coming.

As they were about to go past each other, the white Fury suddenly used his tail to ram into Hiccup, tearing him off his saddle. He fell with the Night Fury. They panicked as the ground – or rather the river – was dangerously getting closer to them, but thanks to some pirouettes, Hiccup managed to sat back on the saddle. Toothless had more troubles to straighten up.

He hit the water with his paws and nearly fell in it, before going up again. But when they looked upward, they couldn't see the white dragon anymore. If he had escaped thanks to his mysterious camouflage of just his spped, they couldn't tell, they could only see he wasn't here anymore.

''Oh come on !'' Hiccup snapped, filled of as much worry as frustration.

''Son !''

Hiccup started as he saw two dragons coming to him, Turnmoil and Thornado. Both vikings on their back seemed panicked.

''You okay, Hiccup ?'' Stoick asked. ''We saw the fight.''

''I'm fine, but the dragon escaped with Joke-Where are the others ?''

''We don't know, but seeing how this dragon had attacked us, I'd bet he had neutralized them.''

''That's a smart opponent for sure, but we're not going to give up !'' Reekfrid grunted.

''Don't attack him !'' Hiccup protested. ''I told you he's trying to protect Joke. We have to prove him we don't want to hurt neither Joke nore him.''

Both fathers gave looks to the other. Hiccup could easily understand they couldn't wait to get Joke back, mostly Reekfrid. How could he blame them for worrying for the white-haired boy ? He was completely anguished too, especially since he had seen his wounds. Joke needed treatment, quick.

The white Fury soar at top speed, making use of her camouflage to put as much distance as possible between her and the intruders. She didn't know where they were coming from, but the fact they were riding dragons was a bad omen for her. Did the hunters had started to oppress her kind so they could hunt them more easily ?

She took the long way to loose anyone that could follow her, then finally reached a cave where she knew she could hide. She went to the back of it and layed Joke on the ground. Eyes closed, he wasn't moving at all, his breathing seemed weak and she didn't like the unusual heat emiting from his face. She sniffed him and grunted a bit, his wounds were pretty bad, she had to do something.

She bit his tunic and pulled on it so she could roll him on his belly, exposing the three deep bleeding lacerations crossing his back. It was really bad, but she knew a way to seal it. Knowing it would hurt him, maybe enough to wake him up and make him wag around, she placed her paws on his shoulder and hip to keep him steady on the ground, then she loaded a purple whistling light in her throat.

When she let out the ray of light and started to burn the flesh, Joke jerked out and screamed in pain. The Fury hated hearing this, but she knew it was for his good. Visibly, he understood it as he stiffened and gritted his teeth to hold back his screams. This torture lasted for a moment, but once the third laceration was closed, the dragon released the boy, letting him catch up his breath. His face was damp in sweat, his mind seemed dizzy.

She whined and licked his freshly cauterized wounds, the skin around it was bright red, but his back was still too sensitive and the touch made him scream again. She whined again in apologize, puting her snout near his face. Joke forced his eyes opened to look at her, then weakily lifted his shaking hand to touch her muzzle.

''T-Thanks...'' He tiredly whispered.

He couldn't say anything else as his hand fell again, he felt like he had no strength left, he had troubles breathing and he was shivering. The dragon cooed, trying to reassure him, then she circled him before laying against him, a wing wrapped around him to keep him warm. He had lost his cloak and his tunic was so ruined to wasn't a cloth anymore, it couldn't protect him from the unforgiving cold wind.

She put her head against his, listening him breathing with pain. She didn't knew how many time he needed to recover some strength, but she was ready to wait here with him until he could stand up again, then they would leave this island together, even if she didn't know where to go. She wasn't going to let him down, as he had not when he could have done it.

However, her ears popped up as she heard noises near the entrance of the cave. Beating wings, voices… Oh no, the intruders had heard the boy's screams. She panicked and looked at him, he was weakily turning his head toward the entrance. He was not in conditions for a fight, he could barely move, she had to protect him.

She didn't wait for the shadows to turn into frames and got up to shield the sick boy with her body. Then the Night Fury and the brown-haired viking entered. She growled, just like Toothless, and Hiccup rose his hands to show her he was not a threat.

''It's alright, we don't aim any harm !'' He said, trying not to panick.

He thought he had been stabbed in the chest when he saw his boyfriend laying on the ground, weak, a dizzy look on his face, he didn't seemed able to recognize him. Hiccup wanted to rush to him, calling out his name, but the white Fury was still above the boy and roared at them. This dragon seemed ready to fight in order to protect him, just how and when did Joke and him had bound like this ?

Hiccup stood there, hands up and trying to show the dragon he was harmless, but the beast was not convinced. Despite the situation, Hiccup couldn't help but notice that the sounds this dragon was making were higher than Toothless', and that his frame was thinner and a bit smaller. He wondered… was it because it was another specie, because this dragon was younger, or because it was a female ?

The last guess was proven right when Joke spoke to the beast. His voice was weak, his breath unsteady and heavy, filled with pain, it seemed really burdensome for him, but it didn't stopped him from rising a hand to touch the white dragon's leg.

''Hush princess… it's okay… they're with me…'' He whispered.

''Joke…'' Hiccup hesitated, his heart broken to hear him sound like this.

Usually, Joke was so energetic, joyful, noisy, but now his voice was only a whisper full of pain and tiredness…

The young viking took the risk to get closer, only to be stopped as the white Fury glared at him, growling. She seemed a bit more calm, but not enough. He kept his hands high, watching her movements. After a short pause, he put a hand on his chest, pointing the other to Joke.

''I would never hurt him.''

''Hic…''

The vikings and both dragons looked at the laying boy, seeing he was weakily stretching an arm to his boyfriend. Hiccup didn't wait much longer, not afraid of what the white dragon could do, and rushed to him. He still got surprised to see the white Fury stepping aside to let him pass. She didn't back much, just enough to release the boy from the protection of her body, so Hiccup could reach him. He knelt next to him before waryly pick him up. Joke winced because of his back, but still hold on his viking's arms around him.

Joke couldn't believe it. After what had felt an eternity, he was in his arms again. He could feel his warmth around him, his head against his…

''I knew you'd find me…'' He whispered.

''Of course Joke.'' Hiccup rejoined, kissing his hair. ''I would have never gave up on you.''

Toothless reached them too. He sniffed the boy's face and quickly licked his cheek, making him smile.

''Hello, you… happy to see you too…''

The Night Fury purred, then he lifted his head to look at his white congenere. She had not moved, still next to them. She was now perfectly calm, looking at the two boys with round pupiled eyes. Hiccup, while preciously keeping his boyfriend in his arms, looked at her and got amazed. Scales white as snow, some light mauve stripes on her wings, back and head, glitters sparkling in the light, vibrant mauve eyes… She was really magnificent and, judging by the way he was staring at her, Toothless tought the same way.

When she met his gaze, she frowned and grumbled, looking away, then she skirted the boys and layed against Joke. She put her head on his legs, amusing the boys. Despite the tiredness, fever and weakness, Joke put a hand on her hforehead. That made Hiccup smile.

''Looks like you finally found a dragon.''

''Yeah...'' Joke faintly smiled.

Hiccup kissed his hair again.

''Here is the plan : we get back home, get your wounds treated, and when you feel better, you can tell us how you two met. How about that ?''

''Yeah… What do you think, princess ? Wanna come with us ?''

The dragon lifted her ears and cooed before rubbing her head against Joke's, but he winced and almost shout because of his back.

Both dragons jumped the same way, which could have make Hiccup laugh if his boyfriend's wounds didn't concern him that much. The white Fury got up and skirted them again so she could lick the boy's back, making him wince again. Hiccup then noticed the deep bleeding cuts had turned into red scars, they had been cauterized.

Was it the dragon's doing ? Joke confirmed it, and it amazed the young viking, just like the sincere worry she was feeling for the white-haired boy.

''Come on, let's get you home.''

Hiccup tried to help him on his feet, but Joke was too weak to stand up, so the viking carried him in his arms.

Then the other riders entered too. Well, part of them. Only Stoick and the Hoffersons were there, but it was enough to make the white Fury snarl. Hiccup and Joke panicked and calmed her down, but she was still distrustful and grunting, wrapping her protective tail around both boys while the two bulky men and the blond-haired girl were entering.

''Joke !'' Astrid called between worry and relief.

''Hi Astrid…'' He rejoined with a faint voice.

Seeing Joke's reaction, the Fury calmed down and let them come closer too. Astrid rushed to them and bent to look at her little brother, whose wounds she noticed. She also noticed the fever, how he had lost weight, and the dark circles under his tired eyes. She glare at the chains around his wrists, then she stroked his forehead, smiling they had got him back.

''Don't ever scare us like this again.''

Her voice sounded angry, but her teary eyes and her loving smile said otherwise and betrayed her joy. She kissed his forehead, then it was the two fathers' turn to reach them. Stoick welcomed him while patting his son's shoulder, while Reekfrid tried all his might to not hug his injured son.

He turned to the white dragon, who was still staring at them with curiosity. When he walked to her, everyone stared in apprehension, yet the dragon let down her guard when she sniffed the hand he hold out to her.

''Thank you for saving my son, dragon.'' He said.

To their surprise, she let him touch her. He put his hand on her forehead, she closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again to look at Joke, and purred meeting his eyes.

''Let's get the others and go back home.'' Stoick said.


	9. For the love of a dragon, part 2

Hey guys !

Last chapter (already?!)

A big thank you to all my readers !

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**For the love of a dragon, part 2**

When they finally managed to open up the chains, the vikings got horrified to see the poor state of Joke's wrists. Tatters of bandages had increased the abrasions on an already scarred skin. Joke used his healing knowledge to take care of it.

They were a bit infected, causing his fever. When she saw the wounds, the white Fury pushed them all to lick at the boy's wrists, making him wince. The vikings panicked and stopped her, but it turned out to be as efficient as alcohol to clean the wounds.

With her researchs about dragons, Gothi had learnt that liquefied Zippleback gas had healing properties and could be used against fever. Joke also told them what he had learnt about Monstruous Nightmare spit. Did the Night Fury's slime also has healing properties ? That would explain why Toothless was licking Hiccup so often, surely the dragon knew about it and wanted to make sure his rider was healthy.

Five days of travel had separated them from their dear island of Berk, allowing the white-haired boy to heal and get back some energy. He was riding Toothless, just behind Hiccup, but it didn't stop him from admiring the white Fury who was still following them, swirling in a good mood.

She didn't have the slightest distrust anymore for the vikings, she was even chirping with the other dragons, mostly Toothless, Stormfly and Turnmoil.

The way back home helped them all evacuate the pression they had accumulated during the previous weeks, and enjoying Joke's return. The boy explained them how he had met the white Fury, how they managed to escape from the ship before getting caught again, and the riders got amazed at how she had tracked him to Rambert's fortress.

He didn't really speak about what he had endured there, he just told them he had never lost hope to see them coming. Then the topic became the white Fury. Hiccup said how he thought she was not exactly a Night Fury, Joke gave them details about her camouflage, and everyone agreed to say she was part of a relative specie to Night Furies, but not a Night Fury. After all, Toothless was black and couldn't hide like her.

Hiccup suggested to call her a Bright Fury, but the name Astrid found, a Light Fury, had more success. Joke laughed seeing them debating with such fervor, until the moment Hiccup caught his attention by puting his hand over his. Their eyes met above Hiccup's shoulder, and he smiled.

''If you want to keep her, you should give her a name.''

Seeing the hint Hiccup was making, refering to the time when he was trying to tame Toothless, Joke smiled. It was the exact same words he had told him back then. He tightened his grip around his viking's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, a sily smile on his face.

''I think I'll call her Lumiverse.''

''That's pretty.'' Hiccup complimented.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Going back to Berk turned out to be eventful. The villagers welcomed back the riders and congratulated them for their successful rescue. Olgarg cried of joy, hugging her family whole again, then she cursed the men who had dared to take her precious son. The arrival of the new dragon didn't go unnoticed, earning Joke countless congrats.

They even threw a party to celebrate their chief's return, the success of the rescue and the new dragon rider, yet Joke and Hiccup didn't joined it. The riders were exausted by the travel, and the two boys wanted to be alone so they could enjoy each other's company, even if it was just for resting. At least, they would rest together, sleeping in the arms of the other, enjoying the other's presence.

After Gothi left, she had check if the wound of the boy had properly healed, they were finally alone with their dragons. Silence filled the Hofferson's house, the only sounds were the faint noises from the party, the crackling fire and the heavy breathing from the dragons.

The four of them were settled in front of the fireplace, Hiccup and Joke were sharing a fur blanket while Lumiverse and Toothless were sleeping around them. Once again, Lumiverse had put her tail around them, which made them smile.

Hiccup was waryly and tenderly holding his boyfriend against him, an arm around his shoulders and his head against his. His eyes were closed and he was smiling like a dumb, but he couldn't help it : he was just too happy to have Joke back.

''I was so scared, you know.'' He finally said while nuzzling his boyfriend's smooth hair. ''I'd started to think we would never get you back.''

''Well I never doubted it. I knew you would come for me, and it gave me the will to hold on. I hold on to your memory, Hiccup, and…''

Silence fell again, letting them hear the party again. Hiccup opened his eyes and stayed against him, sensing something was troubling his boyfriend. He didn't dare to move, simply waiting to see if Joke was going to say something else, yet his attention got caught downward as he felt the boy take his free hand. The viking stared at their finger intertwining, feeling shivers running down his spine.

Then he looked at Joke, who was staring at their hands. Hiccup still daren't to speak, he didn't want to rush Joke after what he had been through, even if he was curious to know what was going on inside his beautiful head. They stayed like this for a moment, until Joke moved. He bent forward and lead their hands to his lips, leaving a kiss on the warm knuckles of his viking.

''I couldn't stop thinking about you, about us, and I realised that, despite everything we have lived together, there's something really important I never told you. It's time to fix it.''

Hiccup got puzzled, he wasn't sure of what that meant, if he had to worry. The words of his boyfriend seemed pretty serious while his voice was soft, just like the way he was holding his hand, and this smile on his face. When Joke looked up at him, the viking's heart skipped a beat.

Blue and green met and melted into each other. Hiccup waited with apprehension what Joke was going to say, he could feel his whole body stiffen and his hands getting sweaty. Yet, everything calmed down when the white-haired boy spoke.

''I love you, Hiccup Haddock.''

The chief's son paused, sweat left to be replaced by a comforting warmth spreading from his chest, where his heart was now beating like crazy. His breath sped up too, and he felt the urge to shout of joy, bouncing everywhere, punching the air, squeeze the boy in his arms, yell even more and kiss him endlessly.

All his thoughts were gushing in his mind, threatening to take control over his body, and yet all he managed to do was smile the brightest smile and fill the gap between their faces. He pressed his lips against his boyfriend's, with the blessing feeling of discovering them all over again, then he wrapped his arms around him to keep him as close as he could.

They made use of their privacy, having only two sound asleep dragons with them, to kiss passionately. Hiccup couldn't say how many time it lasted, but he didn't care, it felt like a blessing forever for him, yet only like a second when they parted. They kissed until their lungs were burning for air.

Their lips parted, but not them. They caught up their breath, resting in each other's arms, foreheads against each other, both of them surrounded by this warm aura of love.

''I love you too, Joke Hofferson.''

Both opened their eyes again, contemplating the person in front of them, smiling, eyes full of love and tenderness. None of them could be more happy than in this very moment, but they heard a noise that pulled them out of this magic spell : a purr.

Then they noticed that, actually, their dragons were not asleep but looking at them with wide round pupils. Obviously, both boys blushed a deep shade of red, making the dragons laugh.

''_This is Berk. We've got ice, snow, and even more ice. But we also have dragons. We train them, we learn from them, we protect them, and they protect us too. One thing for sure, we wouldn't trade them __for anything. Would you ?''_

THE END

* * *

This is the end of _The Lost Boy II – __For the Love of a Dragon_, hope you enjoyed it ! It was nothing related to the second movie as I wanted to add more adventures, focusing on Hiccup and Joke's relationship but also how Joke had met and tamed his own dragon.

Next opus will go back to the 'copy-paste-like-style' of the first book, but it won't be a copy-paste as I changed a lot of things.

Well, no spoilers, you'll see soon :)

Love and scales !


End file.
